Kiss me under the Moonlight
by Assassination
Summary: These two creatures were never supposed to get along, a vampire wasn't supposed to want a werewolf's blood...but why does Ichigo want it? Even more than just that? /AU, IchiRen, RP/ R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This was personally my favorite RP between morlea and I, so I hope you enjoy it as well. The editting may be terrible since my laptop had a horrible accident and I couldn't save it..._sigh  
_Warnings: this will contain rape in the beginning, cursing, torture, etc.

* * *

Renji's ears tilted back, moving slowly as his paws hit the ground softly, his cherry-colored pools shimmering as his tail rose, swaying with the were's nose twitching. Speeding up, his fur moved back, small streaks of black in the fur in the form of tattoos, his hind paws pushing off the ground and moving to place his front on the tree, knees bent, then pushing off with a howl of joy. The air running through his fur made him shake his head, eyes shut then opening and looking over his shoulder with his ears bent back. Something felt wrong, yet pushed it aside and stopped to plop his bottom down. Lifting his left front paw, Renji rubbed it against his large face, his jaw opening and showing the fangs. Maybe he should head back and see how the others were doing with their hunt. ...though...it was his turn to get food.

**"Ichigo." The orange haired man sighed. "What?" He sneered, gaze moving towards the one asking for his attention, Ishida. "There's another one in our territory... Everybody capable of killing has already be send out to kill the others. So the boss asks you to catch this one so we can get some information." Ichigo sighed again and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Alright, if he wants me to do it." Ichigo stood, putting his black cloak on before he left there castle, getting the information he wanted and then leaving, moving swiftly through the shadows. The only way to catch a werewolf was with silver, and Ichigo preferred to use chains. So silver chains were the best thing. The vamp made sure that he had the wind in his face so his scent wouldn't be taken towards his prey with the wind and made as less sound as possible. He put up a trap to catch the werewolf before getting behind him and throwing a stick towards to wolf, wanting it to jump up and walk right into his trap, a smirk attached to his features showing of his slightly more pointy canines.**

Renji moved to the side and hopped into a tree, changing along the way and his black fingerless-gloved hand, tied around the wrist with a buckle, grabbed onto the branch and pulled himself up, camouflage pants sagging at his hips with a black short-sleeved shirt and a white long-sleeved under it, a deep brown vest covering his chest. Sitting on the branch, his wolf ears replaced the human, color of black and many told him before it complimented his tattoos. His long hair tied into a lazy braid. Growling, he lifted his hands and worked to get it out with half-lidded eyes. Why his best friend had to go and braid his hair everyday made no sense whatsoever. Renji's nose perked up. Damned wind carried scent of prey and predators in a different direction. He hated windy days. Shrugging, he leapt off the branch and bolted.

**Ichigo pouted a bit, that was a miss. Experienced fingers got his chains back again before racing after the werewolf. "I'm here." He growled lowly, then moving to a different place and saying the same, hoping to get the werewolf crazy as he thought about his next move. Ichigo's clothes were completely black. A tight pair of jeans, a sleeveless shirt with a fishnet shirt over it, gloves and the cloak which almost all vampires from his 'family' wore.**

Renji skid to a stop, hands on the ground as his ears twitched slightly. So...this was going to be fun. Pushing back on his hands, the redhead turned and ran. Honestly, he was glad he wasn't a pup anymore, no tail to show where he was. "'ey, ever heard of," He kicked off the ground, on his hands now and stuck his tongue out, "comin' out and jus' dealin' with the problem?" With that he pushed off the ground.

**Ichigo rolled his eyes, such childish behaviour. But the redhead was right, showing your face was a better way. So he did, pulling up beside the other then moving in frond and stopping, smirking still, the chains in his right hand rankling as he ran a finger over them a bit.**

"'ey, I didn't know ya bloodsuckers were kinky," Renji grinned, moving back and snarling, furrowing his brows. "And keep those away from me, man!" The werewolf turned and looked to the side, hurrying off again and changing back to his other form and turning to try and find the other werewolf that was on duty with him tonight. ...bloodsuckers made him sick.

**Ichigo just laughed. "Course we're kinky. And where would the fun be if I did that? There suppose to be around you, burning into your skin." He called after him before going after the werewolf again. When he got sick of the chase he used the chain as a lasso to get a loop around the wolf's neck.**

"Ack!" the were yelped, turning back and grabbing at the chain. "Yer insane...these things don't 'burn' they hurt like a bitch." His fingers curled and yanked, tattooed brows tilted and narrowing his eyes. "I hate ya bloodsuckas! Stupid...damnedable...blood-addicts!" Renji kicked his legs once he fell onto his bottom. "Suckin' blood from our prey...bastards..."

**Ichigo's smirk widen, tugging onto the chain as he walked closer. "Well the fun thing is that they hurt. And we don't only drink your prey's blood..."Ichigo laughed a bit. "Now be a nice wolf and come along." He pulled onto the chain and turned to drag the werewolf with him back into the direction of his family's castle.**

"So, what? Ya rape the blood outta 'em now?" Renji snarled, kicking before planting his feet on the ground and taking his right hand away from the chain and moving to grab at any object that seemed sturdy. "I ai'nt goin' nowhere with a bloodsucka! Now lemme go 'fore I kill ya!"

**"No, we drink other inmortal's blood as well, werewolves too sometimes, pisses them off alot most times. And killing me? Get loose first and land a hit, then I'll think about it." Sighing he stoped walking and walked back to Renji to place his feet on his arm to get it away from the thing he held before just turning to walk again.**

"Yeah, just like one of ya bastards bittin' Rukia," Renji growled, clawing angrily at the chain, wincing and forcing back a whine. "I'll get ya back for that too..." His eyes narrowed and had his ears bend back, snarling. "Bet ya fuck 'round too, wouldn't run it past ya creeps!"

**Ichigo growled, stopping once again to pull Renji up to his feet and pushing him against a tree. "Shut the fuck up, or do ya want me to feed from ya till ya pass out?" He asked, eyes narrowing and turning a dark, bloody red, baring his teeth in a his to show his canine which were growing to fully extended.**

Renji simply grinned. "Ya think I'm scared of ya?" He coughed but moved his hands to shove into his pockets. "And if ya bite me...I will really kill ya, along with everyone else in your, so-called, family." His eyes narrowed in determination.

**Ichigo laughed at that for a moment. "I don't care if you are afraid. S'not like ya can kill me, or another vampire." Shrugging Ichigo leaned in, moving the chain a bit down on Renji's neck before biting down on the werewolf's pulse point.**

Renji kicked at the vampire, hands moving to push Ichigo away. "Don't touch me, bloodsucker!" he protested, moving to shift and bite at Ichigo. "Get off me."

**Ichigo growled, his free hand shooting up to grip Renji's throat and squeeze as he tilted the head to the side again to bite down again, legs pinning Renji's to stop them from kicking. He drank fast, not knowing how long he was able to hold Renji down.**

Renji scratched angrily, eyes falling halfway shut and flickering angrily. Snarling viciously and pushing angrily at Ichigo with a loud bark, snarling and yelping. "Stop it! I hate vampires! I'll kill ya!!"

**Ichigo held back a growl, ignoring the scratched he knew were on his body. "Shut up, weakling." He snarled back, pushing the chain harder against the werewolf's skin.**

Renji coughed and grabbed at Ichigo's hands, trying to push them away with a hiss. "Get off..." he spoke, biting his lower lip. His fangs shimmered and bit angrily again.

**Ichigo rolled his eyes and moved back, spitting out a bit of the blood. "Disgusting." He sneered before tugging on the chain again and walking rather fast. His blood was boiling, eyes still red and fangs still long. It wasn't fair, he didn't understand. It shouldn't be like that. He shouldn't want that blood, not from such an unpure thing. Still it was the sweetest thing he'd tasted, the most purest and best thing up till now. It irritated and confused him, he unconsciously gripped the chain tight, ignoring the sent of blood in the air and the taste still on his lips and tongue.**

Renji stumbled once the chain was pulled and reached out to grab onto something. Why the world began to sway…he'd never know, nor did he want too. His eyes fell halfway shut and whimpered once a pulse made itself known in his neck, fingers missing at grabbing something and looked up with hazed eyes. So…that was what it was like to be bitten? Rukia never explained it, she just told him not to let it happen.

**Ichigo ignored the werewolf, ignoring the scent. He just kept on walking, growling a little bit as he picked up the pace. Just get to the castle and hand him over. The vampire growled a bit as his fangs wouldn't go down to there normal size and he knew his eyes were still red. He cursed his lack of control and rubbed his temple with his free hand.**

'What's it like?' Renji remembered asking his childhood friend, 'What was it like to be bitten?' Well, he got his answer at least. His ears bent at the sides, looking around and hoping at least one of the members in his pack would save his hide. His right hand lifted and pressed the fingers against the site that was bitten, growling and simply following. The damned 'nightwalkers' couldn't do anything to him...nothing. He'd been trained by the best to handle torture. Mental, physical, emotional...all. His left clenched into a fist, nose perking up and veering down on the chain. "Oi! I ain't gonna fuckin' last if this thing's still on me!!"

**Ichigo sighed a bit, stopping to turn around again and removing the chain from around Renji's neck, folding the silver and holding it in his left hand. "It goes back on if ya run." He said, pushing Renji forward, walking behind him.**

Renji coughed and looked over his shoulder with a wolfish grin, "Hai, bloodsucker," He stuck his tongue out at Ichigo and looked to the side, stupid weres left him behind, so much for: "No were left behind." Still...each that was caught by a vampire mostly never returned. Rukia, one of the lucky ones...and the one that was supposed to be his 'mate', joy, thank you Byakuya the asshole. "'sides...I'd like to keep my head attached to my neck and shoulders." The redhead looked forward and moved so Ichigo would stop touching him. Tainted and vile...disgusting. His right hand traced were the chain had been and frowned...great, few more minutes with that silver around his neck and he would've been dead and food for the vamps...not a very pleasant thought to say the least.

**"Shaddup wolf. S'not like you'll see yer buddies again. I"ll make sure only the best work on you. Yeah, maybe I'll actually help them." Ichigo mused, speeding his pace up a bit and shoving Renji again.**

"Tch, after ditchin' me I don't wanna see 'em again," Renji huffed, stumbling then turned and flailed an arm. "Cut it out! I'm followin' ya, ain't I?! So don't fuckin' push it 'fore I get seriously pissed!" His tattooed brows furrowed and turned with a frown, changing and darting ahead. Screw being shoved and pushed towards the place, may as well enjoy the little freedom he had right then. Sooner he got away from Ichigo the better. His paws hit the ground, a twig snapped once but had his ears move constantly. Catch the sound of chains rattling and he would be out of there. ...was that a vamp or a were up ahead...he couldn't tell. Ikkaku's scent passed his nose and his cherry-colored orbs flickered. Rescue maybe? ...doubt it.

**Ichigo sighed and followed, not planning to let the other go. Renji was going into the right direction though, Ichigo smiled, at least he didn't need to get Renji into the right direction. As he pulled up next to Renji they entered the clearing around the castle in the woods. "Ichi nii!" "Sorry Yuzu I'm busy. Chad!" he called out to his old friend who appeared. No words were needed, the tall vampire gripped the werewolf onto his neck fur and dragged him off to put him in cell in the castle as Ichigo went to there leader to deliver report.**

Renji turned back before Chad grabbed onto him and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Rape!! Wait...no...not supposed to say that," He struggled and parted his lips again, "fire!!" The redhead flailed his arms. "Screw it...rape! Raaaape!" His fangs bared and flipped Ichigo the birdie. "I hate ya! Stupid blood-addict! Damn bloodsucker!! RAPE!!!"

**Ichigo sighed, walked over to Renji again and slapped his cheek. "Screaming's not helping, you really think anybody around here will or can help you? We own these woods, this is our territory."**

Renji bit at the hand, "Worth a try, one of my friends might be around. Also...I don't recall seein' your names on the ground, putrid scent sure." His left hand scratched at Ichigo's. "Ya stink and I can't stand ya bloodsuckers!" He turned his head, the scent of Rukia and her brother now floating near his nose. "Rape! Fire! Whateva it is!!"

**Ichigo heard the whispers all around him, shut him up mostly, Ichigo didn't know what to do, there was something really wrong he knew that. Ichigo gripped Renji's hand to stop it from scratching him and forced the hiss back as he felt sharp teeth bite into his hand.**

Renji bit again and roughly, intent on getting some distraction to go on so if there was a rescue party they'd come in while he was practically getting his ass beat. He tugging his hand away from Ichigo's and threw his fist in an attempt to punch him and cause the vampire to fall to the ground. His brows were furrowed and eyes narrowed to slits. Oh, he wasn't going anywhere without a fight. Renji looked around to count how many there were. Damn...shitload to deal with. He lifted his left leg and kicked, struggling to get out of the other vamp's grasp.

**Ichigo ducked to dodge the punch and Chad was the one to grip Renji's leg to stop the kick. Ichigo managed to get his now bloodied hand away from Renji's mouth a glare in place as he wrapped his chain around Renji's neck again. Getting his arms behind the redhead and wrapping it around the limbs as well, pulling rather roughly his other hand gripping Renji's hair and pulling onto that again, watching the blood mix with red hair. Chad released the leg as Ichigo began to drag Renji with him again, all vampires making sure to get out of their way.**

Renji snarled and struggled even if it was pointless. Hell...he was stubborn. "Get this crap offa me! I'll kill ya!" His brows slanted though and his eyes fell shut, shuddering violently. They were gone, bastards left him. Nice, Byakuya must've had to drag Rukia away with Ikkaku knowing the red werewolf had sealed his fate. Stupid idiots. Renji brought his shoulders up and his nose scrunched up, burning scent did not indicate good things, he knew that all too well. The redhead growled and glared, shifting slightly before letting out a heavy puff of air. "...die..." he muttered, ears slanted and anger raising. Stupid Byakuya, stupid Rukia, stupid clan...he didn't even ask for this. "I hate ya..."

**Ichigo laughed. "Fuck you. Won't die from that." he said, walking fast, not caring that Renji was probably weak, not caring if he'd fall if that happened he'd still drag him with him. He took the werewolf to a room prepared for a wolf, both a cell and torture room. Bracelets from hard metal were placed on Renji's ankles and wrist. Ichigo got his chain off and then used chains hanging from the ceiling to get Renji's arms above his head, forcing him on his tip toes. Ichigo then sat down on a chair and looked Renji over a bit. "So why were there tree groups of werewolves in our territory in only one week?"**

"Tch," Renji looked away and shrugged, "dunno. Not my problem now is it, vampy-chan?" He spat at the ground and snarled, glaring at Ichigo with a wolfish grin. "Ya can ask me any question and I could answer...but how would ya know if I was lyin' or not? Gotten pretty good at this shit. Though...I could care less 'bout what happens to them if my mate wasn't with 'em." He flexed his fingers and looked around, whistling. "Nice set-up, who's the decorator? Your ass?" The redhead snickered and his right ear twitched to a howl but shrugged it off easily. "'ey...I think ya should have me decorate the place! Maybe a few vamp guts here and there...eh, some bodies, would do nice." A wolfish grin made its way to his features. "And...no, there weren't, there was five." His reddish-brown eyes shimmered in amusement. "Next question, vampy-chan?"

**Ichigo was impressed at himself for not loosing his cool. The werewolf really was an asshole with a bad sense of humor. "Nah, I don't think that would be nice. I like all the silver and knives. Maybe tattoo ya again, but with silver in the ink." Ichigo snickered a bit. "Alright what does ya pack plan to do?"**

"Eh, I like the ones I got right now," Renji looked past Ichigo's head and raised his shoulders, trying to get a knot out of his muscles. "They plan to fuck like animals, eat, the usual. Me? I'm so glad ya asked! I'm being held in a shitty place with no fashion sense!!" he shouted, jerking on the binds. "Now...vampy-chan...any more questions?"

**"Why are you behaving so shitty while being held prisoner by the enemy?" He asked, fucking like animals huh…well that was something he wouldn't obey, nope fucking like animals was great, blood during sex, oh yeah that was the best. Ichigo stood up, took a scalpel and proceeded to cut Renji's shirt open at the front, the back and getting the arm pieces off before pulling the shirt of completely. He sat back down on the chair, eye wandering around the room to think of what to use next, what would work the best on this werewolf?**

"'cause this's fun. Oh, I got an idea! Let's play 'You ask me, I ask you'. You ask me a question and I'll answer and I ask ya a question and ya do the same." Renji grinned then barked, "And that was my favorite shirt, bloodsucker!" He pouted and looked at the tattered remains, ears slanted and sniffed, scrunching his nose up in distaste. "Dude...when was the last time ya cleaned this room? Smells disgustin' and...ick. Honestly, in a torture room your supposed to keep the place where the person died clean otherwise it's a waste." Renji's cherry-colored orbs followed Ichigo and frowned, biting his lower lip lightly. "'ey, gimme your name. 'vampy-chan' is gonna get borin' soon or I'll start callin' ya 'bat-bitch'."

**"Hmm games....sure why not. I don't know when this room has been cleaned last...it's not my task to clean." Ichigo stood up again and moved to stand in front of Renji, fingers playing with the scalpel before he grazed the blunt but silver side over the middle of Renji's chest. "The name's Kurosaki Ichigo." His free hand gripped Renji's chin and turned his head a bit from side to side, eyes never leaving Renji's as he smirked again. "Now lets see how high your pain level is. What's your name by the way?"**

"Ah, c'mon..." Renji coughed, sagging his shoulders, "I've been trained by a complete asshole, what do ya think my limit is?" He let his hands form fists. "Abarai Renji, nice to know my torturor's name, makes it easier if I die at the hands of a filthy vamp." His eyes glanced to the side at everything. ...was that a - no, never mind. "Heard this girl call ya 'Ichi-nii' when we came in, she your sister?"

**"You'll discover just what kind of pain in the ass I can be. And we won't talk about her." Ichigo shrugged, forcing Renji's gaze back to him as he lifted the hand with the scaple and made a cut into Renji's right cheek, it was deep enough to bleed.**

"Hah, like to see ya try," the redhead laughed, "and...since ya didn't answer that question, I get another. Ya like seein' pained faces or it just turns ya on?" The werewolf's tattooed brows twitched and the right side of his lips curved up. "Scent of blood's nice...that's why ya jerk-offs can't control yourselves."

**"Like and turn on is pretty much the same." Ichigo tongue lapped up the blood from Renji's cheek before he pulled back. Hand descending to Renji's chest, the blade moving over the same skin as it had before, but now with the sharp side and more pressure to cut into the flesh, he did it slowly though, knowing it would feel more painful if he did that. "Why were you in our territory?"**

"Are not, like is to just look at it, turn on is that ya want the person who's sufferin'." Renji moved his face away before the other's tongue reached the blood and growled, trying to bite at Ichigo, yanking on his arms then sighed and relaxed. "I can answer that one easily: I was bored. Wanted to see if ya vamps really were like what everyone says...and look at where it got me." His hands' fingers uncurled and twirled the hands to see how well they moved. "Mind if I pray? Though I doubt God would take pity on a stupid mutt. I need somethin' to occupy my hands with."

**Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "If ya want to pray go ahead, there's not God up there though. So it's just a waste of time." Ichigo shrugged and moved to circle around Renji, giving a cut here and there, some shallow some deep, when Renji could take them though he moved to more sensitive parts of skin, there were the skin was thing, wrist, the neck the inside of his elbows places like those.**

"Ever heard of 'cutting'? I've been told to do it for a month once...this's nothin'." The redhead moved his hands and clapped them together, snickering a bit and his shoulders shaking. "...though...why're ya wastin' your time on me when your sister may want to play dolls, Kurosaki?"

**Ichigo growled, his hand moving back before down and he just stuck the knife into Renji's side, twisting and turning it a bit before pushing it in further. "Don't talk about her." He hissed, turning the blade again before his knee lifted to knee Renji in the balls.**

"Hey! I just asked a simple fuckin' question, ya ass!" Renji shouted, trying to get away from the knee. "Ya didn't say anythin' 'bout her so I assumed she was your sister, I ain't gonna hurt a kid so chill!" He did hiss in objection to being stabbed and having it played with, ears bending back and glaring at Ichigo. "And since you attacked me 'cause of the damn question I get another. How come your eyes are all red and shit when yer 'bout to bite someone?"

**"The bloodlust." Ichigo answered, pulling the knife out and tossing it to the ground before he pushed a finger into the newly made wound, eyes looking at Renji to show him that they were red once again. "Yer to low to talk about somebody like her." Playing dolls. yeah right, nope playing vamp and were, with him being the were and getting caught and bitten, yup not doll-play.**

"'bloodlust', eh?" Renji looked to the side and snickered some more, hands moving away from the other and pressing against the finger prodding the wound. "'ey, look at this...bloodsucker all over-protective. Knew there were some softies out there."

**Ichigo kept silent and pulled back again. Walking towards a table with various whips, crops and paddles. He looked thoughtful as he let his gaze run over the things. Renji could take a lot...Ichigo knew that, so yeah, that one was the best. There were leather whips but also shackle whips. Ichigo got a shackle whip because he knew it would hurt more and he figured the other wouldn't do anything to Renji. He also got some silver needles and stuck those into Renji's chest before moving to his back. Using a whip wasn't about how far you pulled it over your shoulder, no it was all in the use of your wrist. Flicking the whip to the side before letting it connect to Renji's lower back, pleased at the angry red marks. He hit the same place again, this time a bit harder so the sharper edges of the shackles broke the werewolf's skin and made blood well up.**

Renji's face showed slight horror but wiped it off as he tossed his head to the side. Ow, ow...okay, this was starting to hurt just a little. Forcing his muscles to relax instead of tense the werewolf parted his lips and grinned with a cough. "Ya didn't ask a question." His hands moved to grab at the chains and yanked violently, eyes narrowed and hanging his head forward. Strange thing...silver made him cough as well, at times...not much. Renji struggled with the binds and cursed at them, yanking and felt his eyes haze over.

**Ichigo had a smirk on his face again. Oh yeah, so this was how to get Renji to react. Well the redhead's pain level was high then. "What does your pack really want?" He asked, using the whip to make a lash from Renji's right shoulder to his left hip. "And don't lie." He said, now making a lash from the left shoulder to the right hip, making an X on Renji's back.**

Renji let out a whine, "Honestly...I have no damn clue. New territory...maybe...wasn't told yet. Stupid Alpha's been sittin' on his ass for a while and makin' us go get his 'highness' some food." He yanked on the chains and dropped his head, letting out little, soft, pants. "How long ya gonna keep this up? I need to get back and tell my 'honey-bunny' I'm gonna die in a rottin' pit filled with vamps," The part after the question was dripping with sarcasm, nose perking up and looking over at the way they came. That person, thing, whatever...reeked of blood.

**"I'll keep this up until I know all that I want from you. Or until you are dead of course. Your 'honey-bunny' already knows you'll die here, your entire pack does." Ichigo moved to Renji's frond and lashed at that as well, making a few of the needles cut further through Renji's skin and a few actually fell off. He did it again, harder now, making blood well up instantly. Yeah..maybe he was enjoying this more than he should. "What was your pack doing here?" He asked again, not believing Renji.**

"I don't know why," Renji growled, letting out heavy pants, tugging violently at his binds now, biting his lower lip. "She'll defy that logic anyways." He grinned and looked up with a wolfish grin. "'sides, if I did know I wouldn't tell ya." A tap came from the bars, a chuckle emitting from the person. Renji's reddish-brown eyes veered to the side to see an albino with a sick grin on his features, arms slung around the bars and leaning against it, whistling. "Can I join in the fun, Ichi?"

**Ichigo's eyes moved to Hichigo's. "Ah, I already wondered how long it would take for ya to get here." Ichigo grinned. "Sure, it's always more fun with you around." He chuckled and turned his attention back to Renji again. "Ya do know, yer lying." He simply said, taking one of the needles in Renji's chest, pulling it out before pushing it through a nipple, letting it be there for a moment before pulling it out again and digging his nails into the now bleeding nipple.**

Hichigo had a cat-like smile curling on his lips and headed in, golden-black eyes looking the werewolf up. "Nee...he can take a lot, been a while." Renji bit angrily on his lower lip and shouted out softly in protest. "Hey! How would ya like it if I did this crap to ya?!" Hichigo grumbled and punched Renji across the face, looking over his shoulder at the torture equipment and moved over, looking it over and then glanced at the orange head. "'ey, which sounds good: the curved knife or...just burn 'im to death with the silver I got in my room?"

**"Ah don't kill him yet, he's fun, use the curved knife." Ichigo answered. "How was life tonight?" He asked, then remembering the question he smiled sweetly but fake at Renji. "Oh he'd probably like it, sick idiot." Ichigo had a smug look on his face. Hmm Renji's lower body hadn't but touched or hurt. So he cut off the pants and threw it in a random direction.**

"Those're my favorite pants, ya bloodsucker!" Renji snapped, snarling and glaring. A small blush made its way to his face and squirmed uncomfortably. "Ya coulda just left my pants on and beat my upper half...unless one of ya plans on suckin' my cock." "Curved it is," Hichigo took hold of it and turned, running his finger along the blade and moved over to Renji, running it along the were's hip and dug it in the next time it ran over to receive a hiss and seeing Renji glare. "In your dreams...I doubt any one of us would touch ya in that sense." "'life'...Kurosaki, life has never been better, now...if only you'd get these chains off my wrists so I can kick your ass!!"

**"If there's gonna be any cock sucking it will be either me or my brother on the receiving end. "Ichigo spoke, absentmindedly though as he looked Renji over. "And in case you say you'll bite. There a special gag over there." His free hand made a movement to the equipment. "Forces mouths open and prevents teeth from biting down. It's perfect for rough and abusing throat-fucking." He finished. The whip marks looked absolutely beautiful on the mans bloody skin. And the way he took all the abuse with…The only word Ichigo could think of was dignity. He took it with pride, took it all. Ichigo was impressed. When he raised his hand with the whip back up though there was a short knock on the door, making Ichigo halt and look over his shoulder. "Continue." He growled at Hichigo as he walked to the door and opened it. "Ichi-chan! My love!" Ichigo sighed heavy. "What is it Urahara-san?" "Ah don't be so cold my teddy bear." Ichigo raised his free hand and slapped the scientist's cheek. " What did you came for, you know I only want to be disturbed by my family when I'm doing a torture." Urahara smiled behind his fan, his eyes twinkling. "Wellllll. I've got something new for you. It's an aphrodisiac-" There Ichigo cut him off. "We've got plenty of those." "Ah! Don't interrupt I was just getting to the good parts!" Ichigo sighed but signaled for Kisuke to continue." This one makes the body hot and needy-" Ichigo cut him off again. "That's what every aphrodisiac does." Urahara sighed. "Alright, if the product is to your liking the price went up." He growled, making Ichigo sighed and stretched his neck muscles a bit. "Continue." Urahara smiled and bowed for a second. "Normal aphrodisiacs make a person needy, this one only makes the body needy, the mind of the victim staying the same. It's perfect for humiliations." Ichigo nodded, that sounded interesting. But if there was going to be any fucking it would be a painful rape first, that would break the redhead, then he could humiliate him to get him to submit fully or something. Yeah that sounded like a plan, having a pet werewolf was something that would show his status.. He looked over at Renji, the redhead wasn't broken yet, or nearly broken so humiliation wouldn't work just yet. "I'll get it next week maybe." "Oh but Kurosaki-san, the prize will have doubled then." Ichigo shook his head, sneaky bastard. "You know you'll bleed me dry if you put the price up ever so little." Urahara smiled at him devilishly. "You can let it rest if not opened for a year, and after it's open it won't lose its function for a month. Three drips for a big werewolf like that redhead. I say you can use it everyday during that month before it's gone." Ichigo looked thoughtful and stayed silent for a while. "Let me inspect if for a moment then I'll decide if I want it." Ichigo took the offered goody and walked closer towards the lights. The substance was dark green with a few reddish looking swirls in them. Ichigo looked at Renji for a minute, then back at the aphrodisiac. "I'll take – ah!" He couldn't finish his sentence, Urahara had seen it coming already. The man was addicted to Ichigo's sweet blood, it was one of the most pure and innocent among the vampires, even if he did such not pure deeds. His brother tasted good as well, to dark though, to evil. No Urahara had to have Ichigo. So when the vampires started onto the sentence he hurried forward, a hand gripping those orange strands. Not having expected it Ichigo had let out a sound before his head was forced backwards, knee against his lower back to make him bend his back far. He growled and sneered at Urahara but he knew this was the price he paid, he paid with blood. The scientist was rough with his biting, sinking long fangs right into the large vein on Ichigo's neck, the taste rolled over his tongue, into his mouth and down his throat. Fuck it was good! Always better then before. Ichigo's eyes were open wide, at the beginning red, his fangs still enlarged. The longer it took though, the more strength left Ichigo, mouth opening and closing, smaller fangs clicking together as the red began to fade from his eyes. "Ya take more then agreed." He snarled, throwing the bottle at Hichigo, knowing his brother would catch before forcing Urahara off of him. The blond was amazed at the strength Ichigo still possessed even after being drained that far. His skin was deadly pale, the blood flow out of his neck wound slow because really there wasn't much blood left. Kisuke left, knowing things would get ugly if not. Ichigo got over to Renji, needing to feed badly. One hand steady himself on Renji's shoulder as his fangs enlarged once again before sinking them down on Renji's chest, feeding from the werewolf. The blood was so hot, so spicy. Ichigo shuddered as he loved the taste and hated himself for it. It was wrong to want the blood of a werewolf, but then again, nobody had to know, it was just something to show Renji was below him. When he owned the man he could feed from him every day. Ichigo shuddered a bit more, his gaze cloudy as he drank more, the more he drank the more he seemed to get drunk off of the blood. He was a vampire though and could suppress those things, Hichi would know though, but that was okay, the two of them were twins after all and terribly close.**

Hichigo had continued cutting the redhead up, moved behind Renji and caught the drug thrown to him while looking over the X on the werewolf's back. Nice…bloody, but nice. Lovely marking he'd have to admit, gave the tattoos there a nice bloody tint. "Wonderful marksmanship as always, Ichi," the albino complimented while clapping his hands and backing away to lean against the wall, crossing his arms. His golden pools flickered as they watched Ichigo drain Renji of blood then looked down on the vial in his hand, quirking a brow. This should be interesting to see. Renji howled out once he was bitten, not expecting it and throwing his head to the side, growling and yanking on the binds, trying to change a bit just so his nails in his other form could scratch angrily and hopefully get him out of his dangling state. Seeing this Hichigo frowned and threw the curved blade, slicing one of the redhead's sides and seeing the were's eyes flicker angrily once Renji tossed a glare to the assaulter. "Auch nein, no transforming while Ichi's feedin'…always ruins the taste." Hichigo scolded, his free hand lifting and waving a finger at the werewolf. Renji snarled and stopped shifting, bending his elbows and jerking his wrists apart, looking down on Ichigo with heavy pants, "I wanna play another game…" "What kinda game? Ichi doesn't accept just any, mutt." "Shaddup, bloodsucker…this doesn't concern ya, only me and Kurosaki," the redhead growled, letting his eyes shut and furrowing his tattooed brows, "I wanna play 'vamp and were'…but…a life and death one. Ya catch me and ya can do whateva ya want with me, but if I stay away from ya for forty-five minutes or more…I get to leave and I won't say a word. What'll it be?" Hichigo's eyes narrowed at this. How did a werewolf know about their game? It seemed…strange that one would know of it. Seeming to sense the confusion, the red haired Abarai glanced over his shoulder with a grin, "Don't look so surprised, we have our own games too, y'know."

**Ichigo shivered a bit as he forced himself off of the werewolf, away from his blood. His look was more animalistic now. His hair was even messier since it had been gripped by Urahara, his lips and chin were stained with blood which also dripped down onto his shirt. His eyes weren't only red now, but hungry too, but he'd be dammed if he'd show those to Renji, so he turned to Hichigo, planning to ignore Renji for the time being. "Ya know me ne bro? Marking is my favorite, you've got your own good points. We were both trained by the best." There he grinned before starting to examine Renji's body a bit. "Oh that's a good one, the red does really fit with his hair and the tats." Ichigo chuckled as a finger traced the bloody lines along the tattoos. "So the mutt wanted to change?" He asked, still looking at Hichigo before turning to Renji's side and moving to punch him hard on his side right underneath his ribcage. "We. Do. Not. Change. While. In. Torture." After each word he gave another punch, pulling back pleased. "It won't be fun for you anyway, you see, we got all kinds of drugs, so changing you back is easily." 'It just kills the taste' He added mentally.**

"Ya sonofabitch," Renji growled, eyes halfway shut and simply glaring at the vampire. "Why would ya do that anyway? I'm sure it's more fun for ya bloodsuckers." His fingers curled into fists and the punched side throbbed. "Come to think of it," Renji's eyes looked to the left upper-half of the room, "ya bit me twice so far...so that means I taste good?" The tattooed form's gaze moved back as Hichigo rolled his eyes and moved over to crane his neck and see how hard his twin hit and a mock-surprised, cat-like smile, look crossed his face. "Damn...pissed much?" the albino asked with a small laugh, hands on his hips.

**Ichigo gritted his teeth and moved over to the other side, taking in a deep breath. "You. Do. Not. Taste. Good." He said, punching the other side now. His eyes locked on Hichigo's before establishing a mental link. 'Of course I'm pissed.' He growled at his twin through it before slapping his hand down on Renji's bloodied back right where to two whip lashes from the X connected.**

'Then just drain 'im dry,' the bleached form complied, looking to the side and crossing his arms. 'Or just go and play the game and catch 'im then do whateva ya want. I can't play, so I don't have a say in the matter.' Renji's body tensed and bit his lower lip roughly, continuing to jerk his arms and staring at the ground. Yay for dying by being tortured by two filthy vamps, whoo... Still, it was mainly his fault for this, being tempted and bolting into the area without thinking. "So says the one with red eyes and long ass teeth, oh! And let's not forget the fact that I'm barely tan anymore! Ya lil' bat-bitch." "Oi, be nice," Hichigo scowled, cocking his head to the side, "not our fault ya run on blood and we don't...well...we can just take some and be on our way, but still."

**Ichigo sneered at Hichigo, his twin so was not helping! He ignored the other two and reached up to get the chains off of the wrist bands so Renji was loose. "We'll play, even though that game is a child's game." He hissed at Renji before going over to Hichigo, taking his newly acquired item. "It's your turn to amuse Yuzu then, since I'm gone." Hah! He knew his twin didn't like that, a grin of vicotry was on his face.**

"I agree with the were, ya are a sonofabitch," Hichigo snorted before leaving with a wave. "And, uh...I'll make sure to keep everyone outta your way when ya play." Renji looked away and frowned, "I told ya the stakes, so shut up..." The were looked at the chains and then to the shackles. "Yer not allowed to bring anythin' silver to catch me either." He reached up with both hands and pushed the hair covering the right side of his face behind his ear and made sure not to show any indications he was actually close to passing out.

**Ichigo grinned at his twins back. "I love ya too. And thanks." He turned back to look at Renji again. "Afraid of my silver? Mutt." Ichigo rolled his eyes for a moment. "The bands stay on, they ain't silver so won't kill ya, I'll leave my chain here, s'not like I need them to catch ya." Ichigo liked to get into his victims, their minds, but when he tried Renji's he was met with great resistance. Entering somebody's mind gave Ichigo the opportunity to bind them to him, it was a 'gift' that ran into their family and the vampire leader of their lands liked it. And he wanted to keep this one, no he wanted his blood that was all. But he wasn't sure if he could bind Renji, he was a werewolf after all.**

Renji growled and wanted to cross his arms but couldn't. "At least these ones," he sighed, lifting his left leg slightly and kicking it a bit. "It'll be a bitch to run from the almighty bat-bitch if they're still on. Hands...I could care less 'bout." The werewolf flexed his fingers and shifted his feet once he placed the left on the ground. "Also...we don't want Yuzu-chan to see ya chasin' after a were with boxers now do we?" Renji's lips formed a smug grin, grabbing at the pants and his brows slanted, eyes inspecting the damage throughly and sighed. "And ya might just need those chains, I can be quite a pain in the ass while runnin' for my life." He looked over at Ichigo and stuck his tongue out before retreating it back into his mouth.

**Ichigo was just shaking a little bit as he controlled his rage, this mutt had nerves! Talking about his sister!! The vampire tssked and walked up to backhandedly slap Renji's cheek, then just gripping a leg and forcing it of to get up before freeing the ankle, pleased with the redish marks from just how tight they had been on, he did the same to the other and then took a step back. Great Renji had new nickname...well at least this one was better then the other.**

Renji's eyes widened once he was slapped and snarled, glaring at the vampire and pulled the pants back on while reatching into his pocket to get some thread and fix the worst of the wreakage. Shoving it back into his pocket his hands came out and moved around Ichigo before darting off and grabbing at a bar while turning and throwing himself in that direction. "Let the games begin!" he laughed while his ears twitched and licked his lips. This should be fun.

**Ichigo rolled his eye but wasn't going to let this werewolf escape, so he followed, his movements graceful as he snarled. "Stupid mutt and stupid childish games." Really, the redhead just asked to be raped, being way too gay with his sewing. He could already hear some older werewolves teach the little ones. 'Always carry needle and thread with you in case you get caught and your clothes rip while in torture!' Ichigo snickered at that.**

Renji blinked then moved to set his hands on the floor and push off with narrowed eyes, nose scrunching up and looking to the side and simply knowing some vamp was feeding or something. Place reeked and if he lasted the exact time he said he'd get away from it. Turning and darting towards the enterance of the place, noticing that Hichigo did exactly as he said he would, make sure everyone was out of the way for the 'childish game'...never got tired of it where he was from. Honestly, Ichigo needed to learn to have a little fun.

**Ichigo was right at Renji's back, actually making a frond flip over the werewolf to be outside first, yawning as if to say just how boring this was. He left only one way open and save to run into as he had the rest covered and in range, he'd lead Renji around and around, making sure he never got where he wanted and always were Ichigo wanted him to go.**

Renji snarled and shifted back, cherry eyes darting from side to side and barked angrily at Ichigo. "Yer 'posed to be chasin' me and catchin' me, not playin' with me!!" He stopped completely and clenched his hands into fists, pushing himself up into a standing position and released a heavy breath, moving around Ichigo and kicking off the ground to stick his tongue out at him and continued running, making some risky turns every now and again to try and lose the other.

**"It's no fun if you play by the rules." Ichigo remarked but then did chase Renji, he just ran in a straight line, not all that fazed at the risky turns he just jumped sideways and turned in the air. That one time that he partically turned his foot up by turning too fast had been a good learning experience.**

"True," Renji growled and when he turned again he stumbled and grabbed at the tree before veering over his shoulder then darting off again with heavy pants, his legs almost buckling under the werewolf and cursed softly, reaching into his left pocket and his eyes brightened once he felt his 'good luck charm' in there. More like Rukia's gift to him...crosses, gotta love them. Renji chuckled inwardly as he recalled how he got it but took his hands out with a gasp once he tumbled to the ground, coughing and slowly getting back onto his feet, swaying to the side before moving to grab onto a branch on a tree and yanked himself up, chest heaving.

**Ichigo used that time to catch up and pounce himself against Renji's back, slamming both there bodies against a tree at high speed, hearing a creak comming from the tree as his head hit the hard thing. A small trickle of blood slipped down from his temple, durning his head-tree connection he actually lost his hold on Renji so now he hissed and went for him again.**

"Jeasus Christ!" Renji cried as he turned, pushed himself up and ran, "Yer fuckin' insane!" He moved and nearly toppled again. So needed to tell the weres to also train with losing blood... His hair moved behind him and looked down on his wrists. Dammit...shouldn't have tossed the band when he took it out earlier. Tired, need to get away, tired, need to get away, Were running through his mind and also the horrible outcome if Ichigo won this game. Renji's face went deathly pale and picked up the pace even if it raised his chances of falling and passing out.

**"Ain't we all?" Ichigo spoke a positively sadistic look on his face. In his running after Renji he broke of a branch from a random tree and threw it at Renji with trained presision, there was no way Ichigo was going to let Renji win. Oh no...and if it was needed... He petted his pocket, he still had his drug.**

Renji frowned but continued his running before feeling the branch connect with his back and toppled, turning to roll and pick up a stick of his own and toss it. "Not like ya!!" he shouted, turning and bolting into a different direction and grabbed onto the branch of the tree to quickly hoist himself up, covering his mouth to keep the heavy breaths down and readied himself to lunge into another tree if Ichigo dared to leap up and grab him. Renji's black furred ears slanted and a hazed, tired, look entered his eyes that had fallen halfway shut and tattooed brows tilted.

**Ichigo irritatedly flung the stick aside with a hand, growling a bit. Then he had lost Renji...even if he didn't have such a good nose his hearing was perfect. "Even if ya hold down your breathing I can hear your blood pound through you veins" After having said that he let his vampire side take over a bit more, eyes bloody red again as his instincts brough him to Renji's tree before leaping up and lunging at the werewolf.**

Renji's hand automatically fell from his mouth and cried out while falling back, eyes wide before landing hard on his side and coughed. Damn, bloody, irritating...asshole of a vampire. Frowning and pushing himself up while scrambling and moved to hurry off with a slightly paniced look on his face. This wasn't good, not good at all! If he couldn't even hide himself then how the hell was he going to get away? Renji's right knee throbbed and tumbled, grabbing at something before fully falling and his ears perking up, biting his lower lip and dragging himself to a tree, grabbing onto it to pull himself up before trying to run again, only to grab onto the tree again and staring at the binds around his wrists. Dammit, dammit...he had to run...get back to Rukia and tell her the truth, that he couldn't go through with them being mates if he was still there. Great, darkness...lovely. Letting out a hiss from the pain on his side the were turned and darted, pushing off anything in his way when he swayed.

**It was easier to follow the werewolf, escpecially when he paniced, you could hear that in his heartbeat. Ichigo was having fun, a whole lot of fun actually. "The only way to get out of here is if you kill me, and in this form there's no way you will even land a scratch!" Ichigo called out, darting after the man, sometimes moving at his side then the front and back again, moving around and pulled ofa pose in which it seemed that he was doig it all with ease even if it was harder then it looked, Renji was fast, and his will was strong.**

"Shut up!" Renji barked, swinging his hands to swing and hit Ichigo and narrowed his eyes. "Quit actin' like yer all that when we all know ya aren't!" His fangs bared and snarled at the bloodsucker. "I can land a hit without even tryin' if I wanted!!"

**Ichigo dodged. "Oh yes? Well that really was a miss." He spoke mockinly, baring his own fangs at the werewolf. "ya stupid mutt, ya can't do anything, yer good fer nothing, couldn't even stay out of the hands of vampires, weakling, that's what ya are." Ichigo spoke trying to rile Renji up.**

"S-so what?!" Renji snapped, trying to reach and shove the vampire. "It's my decision on what I do and what I don't! What if I wanted to get caught, huh?!!" He furrowed his brows and thrust his arms forth to shove Ichigo again. "What ya got against that?! Maybe I wanted to get tortured to death! Maybe I wanted one of ya bloodsuckers to bleed me dry!" His eyes flickered angrily and pounced to bite at the vamp.

**Ichigo had an eyebrow raised but let Renji shove him and pounce on him, only for one reason though, this would be the perfect time to try his new item out. His hand fisted the bottle in his pocket and was pleased when ontop there was some sort of small dosing tube, he could get the amount he wanted in it before taking it out of the bottle and applying it. So he rolled Renji over when he had the right amount and got the top off of the jar to stick it in Renji's mouth and squeezed the liquid into it, quickly closing the bottle again as his other hand held Renji's jaw, not wantig him to spit out.**

Renji's eyes widened once their positions were swapped and having the liquid shoved into his mouth. His face scrunched up in distaste and had his hands grab at Ichigo's the best they could and tugged to get them away with his legs kicking, even retorting to kneeing the other with slight panic racing through his veins and began to claw at the other. He heard what this thing did...he wasn't stupid.

**Ichigo managed to pin Renji´s legs down and stop them from doing harm and his free hand moved to punch Renji in his gut once again, the clawing was something he just coudn´t stop at the moment, so he ignored the pain that shot through his body as those nails scratched over his body.**

Renji's eyes slammed shut and whined at the punch, biting his tongue and turning to shift into his other form, wanting to get the vampire off, spit the thing out then swallow. Damn swallow reflex. His nails began to reach for Ichigo's face to claw before his wanting not to swallow happened and swallowed, eyes opening halfway and glaring up at the other with confusion flickering in his eyes.

**Ichigo did get off, but only after Renji swallowed the aphrodisiac. Fucking nails....the vampire growled, blood leaking out of a deep scratch on his right cheek, nope he prefered not to have a werewolf's claws rip at his skin. He could heal the wound he had, but didn't feel like, besides it didn't bother him and currently Ichigo was focused on something else.**

Renji immediately backed up after Ichigo got off and coughed, hands grabbing at his throat and snarling, "Ya lil' ass! Why the hell did ya do that?! Thought you'd use it on your lil' bitches back at your place!" His lips parting and scooting back more and his shoulders jerking once his back connected with a tree. "'sides, ain't 'Urahara' your 'honey-bun'?" His ears slanted and brought his legs up while continuing to glare at Ichigo.

**"I don't have any bitches at my place and Urahara's addicted to my blood, that's all. stupid fuck." Ichigo was obviously irritated. He got close to Renji and took a hold of him before throwing him on the ground again to press against his body and rub against him, hoping that the drug had taken effect already.**

Renji's eyes widened and pressed his hands to Ichigo's chest. "Stop!" he protested, trying to shove the vampire away all the while shivering and his mouth slightly open to show his fangs and pant softly. "I don't care if yer fuckin' sex-deprived or whatever...I don't want ya touchin' me!"

**"I know, that's what makes it good." Ichigo grinned, gripping Renji's wrist and pinning them down and just continuing to rub up against the werewolf, leaning in to give a nip to those parted lips, pulling back quickly though afraid of a bite.**

Renji whimpered and tossed his head to the side, his back arching without meaning to and flushed as he shut his eyes, jerking arms arms to get his wrists free and growled, "Thought vamps ain't supposed to touch weres like this." The redhead's ears tilted and let his eyes open a bit, gritting his teeth once a throb came from his back. "Ya only like me 'cause of my blood, I ain't stupid! Now get off me!!"

**Ichigo let go of one of Renji's wrists, moving his now free hand between their bodies to cup and squeeze Renji's cock through his pants. "I never was one for the rules, mutt. And yes I'll admit, I want your blood, unfortunantely I can't have your blood without having you."**

Renji's breath hitched and stammered a protest, trying to move the released wrist to only curse once he had the painful realization that he's still bound. "So yer gonna rape it outta me? Knew it," he growled and tried to kick Ichigo off. "I ain't givin' myself to someone who'll cheat with bullshit to get it!" His eyes narrowed and cursed that blond who gave Ichigo that drug, the redhead jerking on his other wrist and grabbing at Ichigo's hand with possession of said hand, digging his nails into the other's skin. "Stupid bloodsucking bat-bitch." he whimpered, furrowing his tattooed brows.

**Ichigo mostly igored Renji's struggles, just squeezing his cock harder and soon moving to unzip the pants and get a hand inside to jerk him. "No, ya can't rape the willing, and your body is willing. But biting and feeding from a hard cock does sound like fun, never did it before." Renji grinned then looked amuzed. "So this is yer first time? So sweet." he said with a mocking voice. "I'll make sure ya never forget the pain you'll feel." He smiled sweetly again, though completely fake.**

Renji gasped and released a soft sound, throwing his head to the side and struggled more, the redhead shifting to his other form slowly and his fangs glistening while tilting his head up to bite at the arm to the hand holding him down. "Because of that stupid drug ya used!" he shouted, eyes falling so close to being shut. "And I'll kill ya...one way or another I'll kill ya. You'll be on the top of my hit list above all other bloodsuckers 'til I find the one who bit Rukia!" He flailed and hastily lifted a knee to get Ichigo off him or just knee him somewhere long enough to get out of the vampire's grasp and get away.

**Ichigo oofed when a knee hit goal and got partually thrown off, irritated with all this struggle he ripped of Renji's shirt to tie both wrist closely together, then getting his own pants and using that one to tie the arms to a tick branch from a tree again. "Ahh and there I hoped I'd trully be the top one." With all this violence, the chase and blood Ichigo was actually really exited and had an obvious tent in his boxers. His hands decended to Renji's pants, tugging it down to have them hang around his knees so those wouldn't be able to do much as well before he took a hold of Renji's balls and squeezed them before fondleing them a bit.**

Renji shivered and tried to move away, eyes wide and tossing his head to the side with a whimper, tugging violently at the inforced binds and dropped his head, mouth open and panting with a red blush covering his face, slamming his eyes shut and cursing everything he could think of at the moment. All right...everything was fine...wasn't being touched, at the mercy of a vampire, no...he was back home and yelling at Byakuya for sending him near an area where there were damnedable bloodsuckers. "Don't..." he snarled. "...don't touch me."

**Ichigo's free hand moved to Renji's chest, tweaking his nipples and pinching the left one as he bend down to flick his tongue over the other. He was amused at how good Renji was at ignoring pleasure, oh he'd be screaming and crying soon enough, yup definitely.**

Renji's lips parted and whined, heavy pants passing his lips before a gasp and tried to squirm away, head tilted back with a soft moan coming out before Renji's fangs bit down on his lower lip to restrain the rest of the sound. The red haired Abarai's eyes flickered and jerked at his arms once again, a pleading look in his eyes that he'd get one of the fabrics to untangle or release him only to let his eyes shut and open his mouth with soft pants, the redhead whimpering. Damned drug, damn bloodsucker…damn sensitivity. "A-ahh," Renji gasped, his head back and shoulders raised with his hands clenched into fists, a color of light pink tinting his cheeks.

**"Ohh you are pretty when you do that, and that blush." Ichigo chuckled as he studied Renji expression. "Since you love the touches so much I'll just skip the foreplay and go right towards the fucking, doesn't that sound nice to you?" Ichigo's voice was teasing and his look plainly sadistic as he pulled back enough to flip Renji's body around and smack his ass. "Now, are you going to be nice or not?"**

Renji's eyes widened and dropped his head once Ichigo hit his bottom, clawing at whatever his hands could reach and tensed entirely. "Go fuck yerself, I'm not a toy!" he snarled, trying to move away and kick at Ichigo.

**"Not nice it is then." And after having said that, he gripped Renji's ass, pushed his ass cheeks apart before ramming himself inside the werewolf. Then an idea hit him but it would have to wait for a bit. Ichigo smirked as he pulled out to only slam back in again.**

Renji choked and tossed his head to the side with his eyes slammed shut and brows tilted in a pain-filled look. His fangs bit down on his lower lip and ears bending back, struggling and looking back at his arms, yanking angrily and crying out softly, pressing his chest against the tree and blinked back tears from the inner pain. "Get off me!!" he shouted, trying to elbow Ichigo even if it wouldn't work.

**Ichigo growled, stupid werewolf. He set a hard and fast pace and kept that up for a while until he slowed down as he sank his fangs into Renji's shoulder, one of his wrist moving in front of Renji's mouth. He pulled back from his bite to speak. "Drink from me or I'll drain you dry." He said, more like hissing as his other hand on Renji's hip pulled him back to meet the hard thrusts.**

Renji moved his face away from the wrist and cried out, clenching his hands into tight fists and ignoring the pain from the bite. "I ain't tastin' a damn bat-bitch's blood, I'd rather die." he growled as his yanking stopped and simply leaned against the tree, hair in his face as he let out heavy intakes of air.

**Out of irritation Ichigo bit down a few more times on different places on Renji's neck. "Sure die and leave Rukia-slut all alone. I'll find her and torture her just like I did to you...only I won't be fucking her, nope, everybody will. She'll cry out and beg for you to save her. Want that? I don't care either way."**

The redhead's eyes were wide, moving his face to bite at Ichigo's wrist with the intent to rip the skin to shreds. "Don't touch her! Don't ya ever say that 'bout her again!" he barked, tugging and struggling against the binds again, latching his fangs onto Ichigo's skin and sinking them in farther with a grunt. "Leave her alone!"

**Ichigo grunted but ignored the throbbing, wasn't the first time he was bit like that, and the feeling of being fed from was pleasurable to him. "I can say whatever I want. It's all in your hands, you be good and listen, she'll be fine, not, she'll wish she was never born." Gah the throbbing was painful, but Ichigo knew he could heal the wound if neccecary.**

Renji released the patch of flesh and looked over at Ichigo with an angered expression. "Yer worse than those other asses," he growled, narrowing his eyes, "kickin' a person when they've already fallen..." The redhead glared and moved to look at the ground. "The hell ya want from me anyway? And don't go given me 'it's your blood' bullshit! I don't wanna hear it!" Renji brought his shoulders up and hung his head with a whimper.

**"You haven't fallen. Yer not broken so haven't fallen. I want your blood, I want a werewolf as a pet to show off my status." The teen used a hand to grip Renji's hair and force his head back and turned it to look into the man's eyes. The red fading and making place for deep brown before Ichigo stretched out with his mind to try and break into Renji's again.**

Renji slammed his eyes shut and growled, the force of his tugs slowly stopping and whimpering. "Just get off me," the werewolf snarled, his hands digging their nails into his palms. His ears bent back in a pained gesture and let his eyes begin to open slowly, only halfway.

**Ichigo slowed his harsh thrusts down, thrusting slow and almost gentle, running his hands over Renji's chest, one up to rub his nipples, the other down to grip and stroke his cock. If not with force, then with shame and disgust of his own actions.**

Renji gasped at the change in pace and his lips parted to pant softly arching into the touch and dropping his head with a soft sound as his nails slowly undug themselves from his skin and licked his lips nervously.

**Ichigo kept it up, caressing Renji's skin gently, sucking and nipping on his neck and not biting, whispering huskily in an ear, brushing his prostrate with his cock. Mental abuse was perhaps even worse then abuse to the body Ichigo thought.**

Renji's back arched and whimpered as his eyes fell shut, letting out low moans as the feeling of being touched reached his mind and shivered as he bit onto his lower lip. The redhead cursed himself for relaxing and not fighting to get away like before. Then again...he was tired from bloodloss.

**"Good boy, good boy. LIke it when I fuck ya? Yer body says so. Willing to live to beat my ass? Willing to drink now?" Ichigo asked, reaching out with his arm to offer up his wrist again.**

Renji opened his eyes a little, opening his mouth and reaching forth to sink his teeth into Ichigo's skin but only grazed his fangs and licked slowly before biting down and pushing back with a low whine. His tongue licking hungrily at whatever blood came out and sank his canines in farther.

**Ichigo's arm shivered a bit, it hurt, but he didn't care all that much. "Good boy, very good" His other hand reached up to untie Renji from the tree branch but did keep the arms tied together.**

Renji had his hands move to grab at Ichigo's arm and moved his head to the side with his teeth still embedded in the skin and pulled out along the way, licking at the blood and moaned softly, brows tilting and ears tilting.

**Ichigo smiled softly, that was it, this was where he wanted the werewolf to be. His free hand moved up to stroke and caress those soft black wolf ears as he let his cock hit Renji's postrate again, grunting in pleasure.**

Renji pulled his mouth away from the wrist to cry out and dig his naild into the flesh beneath his fingertips, throwing his head back and moaning out and shuddering violently once his ear was touched and said ears twitched.

**Ichigo grinned, leaning in to place kisses on the other ear, nipping it lightly and running his tongue over the soft fur. "Being nice and listening gets you rewards, disobeying gets you torture."**

Renji's eyes opened and stared at Ichigo with a confused look shimmering in his cherry-colored eyes. "W-why?" he spoke with a soft wince.

**"Cause I own ya, how many times do I have to say it?" Ichigo asked, a bit irritated. He removed his lips from that soft ear to place them against Renji's bloodied ones, tasting his own blood on them and sighing softly.**

Renji bit at Ichigo's lower lip gently and tugged at it as his eyes fell shut, licking at the blood and releasing Ichigo's wrist and pressing them against the tree and clawed at it. "Mmm..."

**Ichigo freed Renji's hands from all there binds now as he nipped Renji's upper lip, tongue probing for entrance to that spicy mouth. Never had he found this pleasure with somebody before and he wondered why, never had he felt that he had to have somebody, never like this, Renji was different.**

Feeling that his hands were completely unbound his left hand shot out to grab at the back of Ichigo's head and curled his fingers into the threads and pressed firmly against the vampire with a soft cry as his tongue licked at Ichigo's lips, moving his mouth for a better angle.

**Ichigo kept the kiss going on for a while but then broke free from it, pulling out of the werewolf. "Turn over." he ordered, licking his lips hungrily as he stared into Renji's eyes.**

Renji blinked a few times before releasing Ichigo's hair and turning slowly with his chest increasing and decreasing in size hastily. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, slamming his lips against the bloodsucker's with shut eyes and burying his fingers into the other's hair, pressing his chest against Ichigo's.

**Ichigo groaned lowly at Renji's willingness and entered him smoothly , thrusting faster now, more needy as he plundered Renji's mouth, licked and nipped those pink swollen lips, moaning as his hands ran all over the werewolf's body.**

Renji moaned and pressed his lips back with a determined motion, arching his back and moving back against Ichigo with a gasp and grabbing at Ichigo's jacket with a muffled cry of pleasure and opening his eyes halfway.

**"God yer sexy..." Ichigo whispered against Renji's mouth, a hand cupping his face while the other held himself up, a sting of guilt hit the vampire as he saw Renji's wounded chest, but still they look was hot, and it turned Ichigo on even more to see Renji's skin bloodied.**

Renji sighed at the touch and leaned into it as his hands fisted the black jacket, tugging violently as his legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist, cherry pools falling shut and dipping his head back with a moan and whispering for the vampire to go faster, his right hand sliding to the front of Ichigo's chest and ran his nails over it.

**Ichigo arched into Renji's nails a low moan escaping him as he complied, thrusting faster, deeper needier." Let me in..." He whispered against Renji's lips locking eyes with him. "Be one." He whispered again before reaching out mentally towards the werewolf, hips working faster until he had a nearly inhuman speed to them, first be connected, then give it his everything. He had to keep his mind with him and not lose track of what he wanted.**

Renji parted his lips and shook violently. "A-ahh!" he moaned and his hands held on shakily with a pleasured look crossing his face and his ears tilted back, heavy pants passing his lips and continued to shiver against the other, tugging at the fabrics in his hands. "I-Ichigo!"

**Ichigo smiled and gave in to his needs, his face buried into Renji's neck as he moved his hips faster harder until he couldn't go any faster or harder. The vampire moaned rather loud and aimed for Renji's prostrate again as he felt his own orgasm approaching fast, coiling inside his stomach.**

Renji's eyes widened and cried out with head thrown to the side and stammering before screaming, though it sounded closer to a howl, arching his back and clawing at the vampire's clothes violently as he came, eyes slamming shut and his ears bending back.

**Ichigo couldn't hold back when he felt Renji tighten up, saw him cum and heard him howl like that. He groaned loudly as he came, hard, hips bucking to get that last bit ofpleasure from his partner before collapsing ontop of Renji. Oh yeah, that was a good lay.**

Renji panted and moved his hands to bury the fingers into Ichigo's hair while his mouth hung open to show his fangs with his brows tilted, a flushed look on his face. The werewolf knew his hair was sticking to his face and chest. He slowly opened his eyes and shivered as he felt the other cum inside him, whimpering while struggling to regain his breath. Only then did Renji realize he'd been laid by a bloodsucker...though it was the drug's fault! Yeah, all the drug's fault! A soft tinge of red formed on his face but looked away.

**Ichigo chuckled a bit and nuzzled Renji's cheek. Before pulling away from the man. "We're going back." He spoke, inspecting Renji's clothes to see if you could dress him again and was surprised that he actually could put them on, so Ichigo dressed Renji and then fixed hiso wn clothes before standing up. "Can ya walk?" He asked.**

Renji had smacked Ichigo's hands away and pushed himself up to pull his pants up and yank the zipper up and button them with a growl, "I don't need your help." His eyes narrowed and glared at Ichigo. "And I don't trust ya either." After saying that he pressed his hand off the tree and began to slowly make his way back to the castle with his ears bent back, a slight limp in his walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo sighed but walked along with him, of course Renji wouldn't like him! He had raped the werewolf, no that that wasn't enjoyable but still! Ah well not like he cared. "Ichi-nii! Where are you coming from!?" Ichigo smiled. "hi Yuzu, me and wolf-chan here played a game. Hichigo was nice and amused you right?" If not I'll strangle him with his own balls... Ichigo thought, letting his sister hug him and nuzzle against him. He petted her head and stroked her hair. "I'll play with you tomorrow 'kay?" "Yesh!" Yuzu smiled big, obviously very excited.**

Renji watched the exchange as he leaned against the wall with half-lidded eyes, his right elbow bent and hand pressed against the cold surface with his left lifting to wipe his mouth away in case there was still some blood there. He held back a growl and looked around with a distant gaze, the world slightly swaying and blinked slowly when a white figure entered his line of vision, arms crossed. Hichigo huffed, "'course I amused her, look." He pointed to his neck in distaste.

**Ichigo smiled cat like. "It's always better then when I do it. Ya move to much! Tore up your neck pretty good." He snickered there. His gaze moved over to Renji, fuck I knew he had to drink more...well if he passes out I'll just get him back to the room. Ichigo yawned a bit and licked his teeth for a moment. "Ichi-nii you missed a spot." And with that, Yuzu ran her fingers along his skin and collected some of the blood there before licking it off her fingers, a look of pure distaste on her face. "Oh can you drink that? It taste horrible." Renji blinked. "It does?" He looked a bit confused, how could see think Renji's blood ws horrible? It was the best thing ever!**

Renji kept silent at the comment about how his blood tasted but grinned, "Each of ya has different tastes." Hichigo crossed his arms and rolled his golden hues, "I move too much so she'll get used to a struggling and movin' target, Ichi, and the pain's amazin'." A pleasured expression crossed his face then shook it off and glanced over to Renji and shrugged. "I'm goin' to bed...it's almost dawn anyways and we just know how cranky I get." Renji blinked and looked up and over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes with a saddened look in them. Should've ran when Ichigo had pulled out and had his pants on...could've gotten home by then. Cursing softly he leaned the side of his head against his hand.

**"Pain addict!" Ichigo accused. "If you want a session just give me a call, there's always room for another torture." He smiled sweetly. "Alright Red, we're going." He said, gripping the mutt's wrist and yanking him along. "Yuzu, go with Hichi 'kay?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright." A fangy smile on her face she leaned up to kiss his cheek and then walk to Hichigo.**

Hichigo smirked, "Adore it, dear brother," He motioned for Yuzu to follow and headed towards her room then go to his own with a chuckle. Renji growled and stumbled before grabbing onto Ichigo's jacket and glared weakly. "Lemme go," he spoke softly, ears tilting back as his hand slowly released the fabric.

**"Ya want a repeat from what happened in the forest?" Ichigo asked, his look dangerous. The vampire blinked though when his cell suddenly began to ring. He took it out of his back pocket and flipped it open before pressing the machine to his ear. "What? Yes I'm free...Alright wasn't planning to go to bed anytime soon anyway. Yes see ya." Ichigo's voice wa mono tone while on the phone, neutral not revealing much. He put the phone back in his pocket and then started to drag Renji along with him again.**

"I'll tear your damn head off if ya do," Renji huffed and looked away, ears perking up to the conversation Ichigo was having with the other person on the opposite side of the phone and yelped once he was pulled along again, tugging at his wrist and cursing softly when he couldn't get it free. Blasted...stupid...literally pain in the ass vampire! "Stop it! Let go!" The were's eyes widened and tried even harder to get his wrist free.

**"We both know that I am stronger then you, and therefore it's more likely that you'll get raped by me again then that you'll tear my head of. Now shut up your getting annoying." Ichigo growled, tightening his hold on the wrist and further just trying to ignore Renji.**

Renji's body jerked and looked away with a look of disgust, curling his fingers so his hand held by Ichigo went into a fist with half-lidded eyes, biting his lower lip and his ears flattened. Even if that was true, Ichigo only got what he wanted by that disgusting drug. "Stupid bloodsucker," he mouthed, not bothering to speak since his throat did hurt when he let the words fall out of his mouth.

**Soon they reached the torture room again and Ichigo shakled Renji up against the wall this time before he went over to the new guest that had been brought in for him to get info from. The women had long brown curly hair and what seemed to be an open face, honest sweet. She was from the same pack as Renji was and voiced her worry about the redheaded werewolf untill she got slapped in the face by Ichigo. The women smiled weakly. "You're like your father, Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes widen, how did she know his name? "He fell for a werewolf as well." "Bullshit! I would never fall for a lowlife of your kin!" Ichigo growled out. "What were you doing in our territory?" "Hichigo was more like Isshin's brother, you're like him though, protective, sweet you'll do anything for the vampires and the lord here. You love his blood don't you? Want it? Crave it? You love him, want him. It's simply, I can see it, I can smell it all around you." Ichigo punched her in the gut. "Don't talk like that, you don't know me! Don't know me at all!" "I do, Ichigo, I do know you. I'm your mother after all." Masaki smiled. "Crazy woman, do you want to die?" Ichigo spoke, obviously trying to keep his temper in check.**

"The fuck are ya doin'?!" Renji snapped, coughing slightly and glaring at Ichigo while tugging at the binds angrily. Oh, a vampire smacking a woman, girl, or innocent child was just pushing it. "Don't hit her! What the hell's wrong with ya!" The redhead snarled and growled, shutting his right eye as he tugged violently. "Ya stupid bloodsuckers don't have any shame when ya hit a woman or somethin'?" Renji's fangs bared and tugged again.

**"Any shame!? She talking about my family! Saying she knows me! She's no woman." Ichigo growled. "Now a bit nice mutt and stay silent. "Hichi was your teddy bear when you were young, cuddling with him all the time. When the twin was born you turned really serious, taking it up to make sure they grew up good. A real family man. " Ichigo turned back to the woman again his eyes wide. Nobody knew that, except his family...and..he swallowed. His mother. "My mother ain't a werewolf." He sneered. "Isshin's genes were just dominant over mine." Masaki complied.**

Renji blinked then looked to the side, why Masaki had to go and do this he'll never know. Caring mother, yeah...that's what drove her to do some things. His hands formed fists and glanced up at the binds. God his arms were going to hurt later...maybe he should bite them off? The thought made his ears twitch and returned his gaze to this...reunion. "It's true..." he mumbled while glaring at the ground and trying to lift his legs. "Does happen."

**"Yer telling me that me and Hichi are mixed breeds? And Karin and Yuzu them too?" Masaki shook her head. "No, I ain't there mother though I did raise them partially. My true self called me back to the woods again though..." Ichigo was silent for a good while and then reached up to unshackle his ...mother... from the wall. "We all thought ya were dead." He spoke, his voice dull before he pulled his mom into a hug.**

Renji watched this exchange and a soft smile graced his lips. Tender, sweet, moment. Seemed wonderful, hugs. He tisked inwardly, thanking whatever she hadn't been too abused. Masaki...was one hell of a miracle puller at times. Proved his theory right though, there were softy bloodsuckers out there.

**"I'll call the family to-" Ichigo got interupted though. "No, there not ready. Follow your hearth son. Follow it." Ichigo shook his head a bit. "It won't be save here for all to long, go now, before I change my mind and decide it was all a big lie." "I'm not leaving without you Ichigo." "I've been born and raised here, I killed and nearly got killed here. I won't just leave." Masaki smiled sadly, but she knew that pushing Ichigo wouldn't help, her gaze moved over to Renji before she walked over to him and got the binds off of him. Renji would get through to Ichigo eventually. "He loves you...Bring my son home to me, kay?" Masaki asked then placed a kiss on Renji's forehead, gave Ichigo another hug. "We'll meet again soon Ichi." And with that she changed forms and bounded off to leave, she actually didn't have any wounds, which made Ichigo wonder whether or not she had come willing just to get him this confused.**

Renji had blinked once he was released and his forehead was kissed, raising his left hand to rub his wrists and blush slightly. Yeah...right, bloodsucker in love with a werewolf. Even if it happened between Ichigo's father and Masaki it just seemed too strange to hear that his torturer liked him that way. It was his blood, deffinitely his blood. Slowly he looked back up at Ichigo then away with a confused expression. His cherry-colored pools flickered and licked his lips, moving back against the wall. For once he didn't really know what to say, which only made him more confused. Frowning, the red were looked slowly back at the orange haired vampire.

**"I don't love you, not even like, got that! Yer blood is hunger stilling. And because I get hungry at strange times you are coming with him and will be cuffed to the bed, on the floor. I don't even want to have sex with such a low life as you." Ichigo spoke, keeping his voice neutral as he searched for some handcuffs. He put them on when he found them and then griped the little chain in between before he began to pull Renji with him again. His mother wasn't dead, she was alive, she was a werewolf. He was partially a werewolf. No it couldn't be. Yuzu and him always had agreed on which kind of blood they liked, yet he loved the were's and she was obviously disgusted with it. No! He wasn't a werewolf! It just…just couldn't be!**

Renji looked away and frowned at what Ichigo had said and it actually kind of hurt. "I don't care," he snarled, narrowing his eyes and yanking his arms back, "and I'm gettin' sick and tired of ya tyin' me up when I already told ya ya can do whatever ya want to me since ya won the damn game." His ears bent back and glared at the handcuffs, brows furrowed and simply pissed that the vamp actually believed he'd run away sometime in the damn morning.

**Ichigo blinked, he'd forgotten all about the game! Well this could be fun, now he had his own personal werewolf slave boy. So he unclasped the cuffs and twirled then around a finger. "Alright, then you are coming with me." He said, a big grin on his face as he crossed his arms.**

Renji blinked once he was uncuffed and that grin actually had him worry a bit. He looked to the side and shoved his hands into his pockets with slanted brows. The werewolf could so tell he was going to regret those risks he put for the 'vamp and were' game. The redhead looked at Ichigo with a frown set on his face before moving to press himself up to Ichigo and bare his fangs half-heartedly, "No fuckin' drugs either."

**Ichigo chuckled and turned a bit to press his frond to Renji a strong hand on the were's hip to keep him in place. "What? Plan on reacting without it?" Ichigo asked, his voice absolutely amused as he smirked at the redhead, showing off his fangs a bit.**

Renji growled, "I ain't gonna do shit with ya like that." His hands curled into fists, absolutely tempted to punch that damn smirk off Ichigo's face. His ears bent back in a slightly embarrassed way and his cherry-colored eyes narrowed.

**"I could do anything ne? And the problem at hand is I have morning erections. So you will fix them. Shouldn't have lost the game mutt." Ichigo petted Renji's cheek a bit. "Now don't go hitting people, they'll have to tie ya up and call his friends to let them have a good time with that body of yours. You don't want that right?" At that Ichigo let go and turned to start walking again, knowing Renji would follow, he had lost the game after all.**

Renji's face drained of color at Ichigo mentioning morning erections and his cheeks then flared at the second sentence. His nails dug into his skin with all the frustration he had in him and slowly followed, eyes moving from side to side and cursing his 'brilliant' idea of putting such stakes in the game. ...really, he thought he'd get away...guess not. Renji's left ear twitched and took his right hand out of his pocket to look at the non-silver cross necklace Rukia had given him once he got some asshole werewolves off her as a reward. Not that he wanted it, but took it since she looked so sincere and held him like he was her savior for life. Sighing mentally he stuffed it back into his pocket but held onto it.

**Ichigo chuckled a bit, now that was a good boy. His room wasn't all that far anymore and Ichigo unlocked it before pushing through the door. Because a livingroom kitchen and well mostly anything was joined for everyone in the castle, the rooms weren't all that much. Ichigo's room was neutral, not all that much personal things except the drawings from Yuzu, one of Karin soccer balls, and a few pictures of Ichigo with his twin brother. There was a TV and sterio in this room with the large coffin from oak as well. It was more like a big bed with a top on it but still it was a coffin. Most detail were black in the room, and those who weren't were oaken wood. Also there was an ajoining bathroom with bath and shower since Ichigo did like his washing to be done in private. The windows were shaded with screens to not let the sun in during the day and have the vampires burn...nope that wouldn't be nice.**

Renji glanced around the room and couldn't help but be slightly amazed, he expected something more...gruesome. His eyes looked to the side and bit his lower lip as he noticed the window. Crappy bloodsuckers dying because of some sun rays. Didn't sound like a bad idea either. Realizing the thought he shook his head. Masaki asked him a favor and untied him once he was tied again, he couldn't kill Ichigo. That would make Masaki sad and a sad were was something to be afraid of, especially if they're a parent. The redhead inwardly shuddered but looked over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. Great, time to enter the world of a hellish darkness, and goodbye light.

**"I"m gonna take a shower before bed. Don't leave, don't put up the blinds, don't talk to anybody, oh get used to this place, we'll spend most time here." Ichigo spoke, taking in Renji's facial expressions before he turned and pulled open his closet, running his eyes over the articles before just gripping a few baggy black pants. It wasn't like he really did feel warmth and cold, his body was always cold, dead, empty. Sometimes he felt a bit of warmth, which he found strange but accepted anyway. When he got his pants he went to his bathroom but kept the door open before putting his pants somewhere dry and stripping before sliping into the shower.**

Renji took his hands out of his pockets and stared at the item in his hand. "Who the fuck is there to talk to anyway?" he snarled before taking a slight step forward then stopping as his ears perked up to water and looked to the side to idly wonder if he could sneak and take one while the vamp was passed out sleeping for the day until nightfall. His back hurt as well as his ass and knew he was probably, mostly, going to go through a lot more than he already has. Torture in that room sounded better than being a vampire's pet...a blasted bloodsucker who used a drug to rape him. His right hand tightened and shoved it back into his pocket. Ichigo was such...a jerk, it was hard to find words to explain the other at times.

**During Ichigo's shower he suddenly realized Renji would not only stink terribly but be way to sore to do things for him in the morning if he dind't shower. Hmm...what now...Then he grinned. "If you want to shower you can do it now, or not at all, though I'm not gonna nice and let you sleep in and do nothing because your sore. Got a change if ya don't take it I won't keep it in account." he called out to the werewolf before taking some shampoo and washing his hair.**

Renji blushed and crossed his arms, "I ain't showerin' with a filthy vamp." His ears bent back and shuddered as he slowly looked over to the room Ichigo went into before looking down on the ground. "I'll have enough time to sleep anyway, the sun's gonna be stayin' up for a while." His eyes then fell halfway shut and looked to the opposite side he was originally looking at. Shower sounded nice, sharing a shower did not.

**Ichigo shrugged, not like he cared. It wasn't all that long before he finished his shower, dried up and then put on his wear-to-bed-pants, draping a towel on his head and wet hair before leaving the bathroom, putting out the light and turning on the tv to watch the highlights of the news, he had to know what happened in the world after all.**

Renji looked back at the bathroom and bit his lower lip roughly, muscles tense before his gaze went back to Ichigo and slowly scooted over towards the room. He could still smell the dried cum and blood...and Ichigo's scent. The werewolf's black ears tilted downwards. And Masaki mentioned love, right...'love to hate' would be the correct way to put it.

**"Don't Renji...just don't. Be a nice wolf and perhaps I'll allow it during the day, or in the morning. Up 'til now you've done nothing to be nice and a good pet. Well the giving in and enjoying me ramming my cock up yer ass was good but not willing, so yeah nothing good done yet." Ichigo tapped his chin a bit, he might not have wolf ears, but he could still hear good, better then most vampires actually.**

Renji's eyes widened and stopped, looking over at Ichigo and frowned. "Your moring and days are night, dammit!" he growled and dug his heel onto the ground with furrowed brows. "And I didn't enjoy it, ya sick bastard." The were's face was slightly tinted pink but brushed it off as he looked up at Ichigo. "Don't think usin' my name's gonna help ya with anythin'." His arms crossed and looked over at the tv with his head tilted to the side. Why a vampire would need it he'd never know.

**Ichigo sighed and soon flipped the tv off, murders, burns economic disasters, the usual, it was boring. At leased none about vampire discovery that was the reason he watched. "No you didn't, that why ya came letting my name fall from your lips." Ichigo shrugged and turned to Renji instantly smirking. "Not enjoyed it? Then why the blush, does look good though." The vampire walked over to Renji, amusement clearly on his face.**

Renji blinked and backed up with narrowed eyes. "It was the drug, dammit!" he snapped, looking away after saying that and dug his nails into his arms, close to bleeding but not so. "It was all the drug's fault...so shut up."

**"I"m not so sure 'bout that." Ichigo whispered, hand shooting out to grip Renji's bicep and pull him back towards his body before walking Renji backwards until his back hit the wall. Ichigo leaned in and brushed his lips over Renji's ear and flicked his tongue out to trace it. "Are ya sure?" He whispered before pulling back to crush his lips against Renji's, this was getting more amusing with the second!**

Renji's eyes fell shut and whined once he was grabbed and pushed back. His hands moved to scratch lightly at Ichigo's skin as his chest pressed against the other's, biting angrily on the vampire's upper lip before pulling back with a growl, eyes opened, "Pretty damn sure." His nails dug into Ichigo's skin as if to warn him to back off and pushed him away. Forcing the redness about to color his face down with a glare.

**"That's my boy, such fierce determination to not let him enjoy things." Ichigo spoke, irnoring the blood that trickled down fom his upper lip. "Now listen, you got one more change for a shower, don't kill it, you won't like the morning." Ichigo warned petting Renji's cheek a bit before just moving in for a kiss again, hands gripping Renji's so they couldn't stratch, the stratching was just a bit annoying.**

"Wha-?" was all that could pass Renji's lips before Ichigo had kissed him and blinked a few times before closing them and pressing back, thinking that was what was expected and licked at Ichigo's upper lip, moving his lips against the other's as his fangs graced the lower lip lightly. His hands curling with tilted brows and slanted ears.

**Ichigo let a pleased purr escape and reacted to Renji before parting his lips and licking at Renji's lips before working his way inside the man's mouth to explore. Wow, there first real kiss, though a bit forced, Ichigo liked it which shocked him but he didn't show, not much of it anyway. He let go of Renji's wrist to wrap his arms around the boys waist before tilting his head to deepen the kiss a bit.**

Renji gasped and shivered before having his arms wrap around Ichigo's neck, leaning up into the kiss as his tongue moved to play with Ichigo's, his hands grabbing at the other's hair as he pressed up against Ichigo. The were's eyes opened slightly and had a dazed look in them as his right hand moved down the orange head's chest, digging his nails in lightly.

**Ichigo growled but it didn't sound really threatening. The vampire opened his eyes to lock them on Renji's, notecing the dazed expression and not sure if he was better off or not. He broke the kiss but didn't pull back, he rested his forhead against Renji's and stared into his eyes. It was so weird, so confusing, how good he felt with Renji was better then toruring him, the vampire didn't understand, it wasn't like him! But it felt...it felt natural which made it more confusing.**

Renji had whined once Ichigo pulled his lips away and went after them again, closing his eyes and not really caring if he was submitting to a vampire or not. His left hand pulled Ichigo's face closer and nipped at his upper lip without the intent to make it bleed, leaning back against the wall and bringing the other with him, a pleasured expression passing his face.

**Ichigo was pleasantly surprised when he felt Renji react to him. Submitting to him. He knew Renji wanted more and because of that he pulled back and smiled a bit. "You are allowed to take a shower now." He said, before letting go of Renji completely and taking a few steps back. When he wanted something he'd get it, if Renji wanted something he wouldn't, not truly, Ichigo was in charge and Renji had to know it.**

Renji tisked and turned to head into the shower room after shoving his hands into his pockets, ears bent back and eyes narrowed from frustration. Unlike Ichigo had done, he shut the door and reached for the bottom to his shirt and yanked it up with half-lidded eyes as he looked himself over. Scratches and gashes. Wonderful. Cursing and grumbling he turned to turn the shower on and kick his shoes off, soon yanking his pants and boxers down, stepping in and crossing his arms while his cherry-colored orbs observed the room.

**Ichigo opened his 'coffin' and sat down on it, waiting for Renji to finish his shower so they could sleep. Ichigo would slowly break the werewolf from the inside, making him a being without a will and do what the vampire decided, maybe if he did that he'd gain leadership over more then he already had.**

Renji had just about finished but paused once his hands ran over his neck and shut his eyes with a growl. Damned vampire, damned...half-breed. Shutting the water off and shaking his head violently he shifted, hands transforming into paws, shaking himself to get most of the water off. Once he was satisfied the werewolf changed back and climbed out, looking at his boxers for a moment before grimacing and slipping them back on with a few curses then yanked his baggy pants back on, bending down with a hiss to get his shirt. Picking it up and standing the redhead opened the door with his hair slightly wet and ears bent back, glaring at the orange haired vampire.

**"Get here, we're gonna sleep." Ichigo spoke as he saw Renji return to the room and looked him over. The vampire had changed his clothes into some pj's which mostly consisted of easy and loose fitting clothes. "Strip to your underwear, I won't have somebody with clothes sleeping next to me."**

Renji frowned and tossed his shirt to the ground and bared his fangs, "Get used to it or just let me sleep outside in a goddamn tree. I don't trust ya one bit." His arms crossed and his eyes shimmered with a silent challenge.

**"Take them off." Ichigo spoke again, glaring at the werewolf and tapping his fingers onto his legs. A challenge huh...well if Renji wouldn't agree he'd just rip those dammed clothes off.**

Renji's tattooed brows furrowed, "No." He took a small step forth and smirked while his ears perked up in interest. "And ya can't make me, bloodsucker." The redhead's hands dug their nails into his arms, posed to be ready to fight but also to run if needed.

**Ichigo stood up slowly and walked over at Renji slowly and relaxed. "I can make you do whatever I want." he spoke, pulling the others arms away from his chest and holding one of Renji's wrists in a bruising hold the other moving up to grip one of those soft ears, squeezing it.**

Renji's eyes widened and struggled to get away. "Get off! That hurts!" he protested, using his other hand to open-handedly slap Ichigo across the face, with narrowed eyes. "Let go dammit!" The were tried kicking at the other with slanted brows.

**Ichigo growled, licking his lip as he felt his cheek burn. "I won't get off or let go, you don't listen, so you get this, obey and you'll get a shower, food, nice things, pleasure too. Disobey you get pain."**

Renji shut his eyes and growled before moving forth with his canines showing before biting at Ichigo, wherever he could reach. His free hand tried prying the vampire's hand off his wrist. The ear could wait, it wasn't that breakable. "I don't care, let go!"

**Ichigo hissed when he felt canines against his skin and just tightened his grip on that wrist, knowing that if he made the force only a bit harder that the bone would snap. "Want a broken wrist?"**

Renji's eyes snapped open, pulles away, and stared at Ichigo with wide pools. "Over some stupid clothes?" he whimpered, his uncaptured ear bending down, tugging at the wrist and looking at the other with slight fear before biting his lower lip. "Over some stupid clothes you'd break my wrist?"

**"It's not the clothes, it's your disobedience. I told you to do something, you didn't, which results in pain. Now one more change, take the clothes off." Ichigo let go of Renji's ear but kept his hold on the wrist, his voice flat and sounding uncaring.**

Renji looked down and moved to get his pants off while curling his captive hand's fingers. "I should've just let ya kill me," he muttered bitterly as the redhead frowned with half-lidded eyes, kicking the pants off with a slight whine once he moved the wrong way.

**Ichigo let go of Renji's wrist and petted his shoulder. "Good boy." The vampire then stepped away and walked back to his coffin/bed and sat down on it. "I never wanted to kill you, so that wouldn't have worked."**

Renji's hand rubbed the wrist and stared at it with a saddened look. "Bled me dry then...would've been better than this." He knelt down to pick his pants up with his released ear twitching to regain some feel. "I would've gotten one of ya bastards to kill me in that room anyway." The redhead stopped nursing his wrist and looked up at Ichigo with his red hair hanging in his face.

**Ichigo shook his head. "Your taste is too good for that, besides, you are sexy as well and look amusing. Killing something amusing won't do. It was your bad luck you got me as your catcher and torturer." Ichigo smiled sweetly. "Now get here, I want to sleep."**

"I'd say someone planned it," Renji tisked and slowly moved over to the coffin-bed, letting his hand continue to rest on the reddened wrist. His ears tilted and let out a sigh, looking down on his chest, seeing the gash on his hip. Nice. "That's the only reason you're keepin' me alive...for my blood."

**"If that's what you think then yes." Ichigo answered, his hand reaching out for Renji's thigh to turn him a bit and get him closer so he could run his tongue over the gape on Renji's hip, purring a little bit.**

Renji's face drained of color and jerked away with wide eyes. "That's gross, what the hell?!" he snapped, using his left hand to wipe the spot that was licked with a slightly disturbed look, blushing softly before biting his tongue and getting it to leave.

**Ichigo pouted a bit. "No it's not gross." He lay down and petted the place beside him. "Lay down, I wanna close it up. Not afraid in the dark are ya?" Here the vampire grinned, showing of his fangs.**

Renji blinked a few times before slowly getting in and beside the other. "Ya touch me while I'm sleeping I'll tear a limb of yours off, got it?" he growled, glaring at the other with his fangs growing slightly while announcing the threat. "And it is too gross...you don't have a bloodsucker lickin' a were everyday now do we?" With that he crossed his arms and turned so his back was facing Ichigo.

**Ichigo closed up the coffin and then made himself comfortable on his back. "I can do anything I want remember, I won the game, stop making threats that you can't even fill out."**

Renjis ears bent back and scooted a little further away, hands in front of his face and letting his right hand's fingers dance along the palm of his left. His nose perked up and then scrunched. Was so not going to enjoy this at all. No fun, torture...the jest. Unless... His ears perked up and the sides of his lips moved up before falling. Best not think those thoughts. ...the redhead doubted he could open the lid and get away. Damn bloodsuckers and their weakness for the sun. Shutting his eyes he slightly curled up and began to breath in a regular, slow, motion.

**It wasn't long before Ichigo let himself fall into a dead like state the vampires went into as 'sleep' it was less deep then normal though, since he did not trust Renji fully, and he didn't know what the werewolf would try.**

Renji had turned sometime that 'night' and cuddled up to Ichigo, mumbling a few things before placing the side of his face on the vampire's chest, a hand beside his face and his left ear twitching at times.

**The movement awoke Ichigo and the vampire smiled softly before he moved a hand up to rest it on Renji's head and play gently with his ears a bit before returning to his 'sleep'.**

Renji's fur covered ears continued to twitch as his nose inhaled the air in the space provided, his brows furrowing then relaxing. Darkness seemed...a little warmer than it should have at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo returned to his 'living' state when the sun went down and he could walk the earth again. Now having Renji curled up against him wasn't bad, Ichigo didn't mind it, but Renji couldn't see him as a softie, as somebody who would allow things, they weren't lovers. So Ichigo moved away from Renji, opened the coffin again and reached for his nightstand to get a silver knife out. He rolled Renji on his back and looked at the X still there. Ichigo carved the lines of the X for a bit before he just pressed the silver to Renji's back as he waited for the werewolf to wake up.**

Renji squirmed at a slight burning sensation before his eyes snapped open and veered over his shoulder with wide orbs. "The hell, man?! Haven't ya ever heard of just kickin' the person outta the bed instead of burnin' 'em?!" He turned and smacked at Ichigo's hand with narrowed reddish-brown hues, glaring and snarling with his fangs bared. "Asshole! That hurt! I followed ya without bitchin' didn't I?! And I didn't open the stupid lid! Knock it off!" His ears bent back and the were's shoulders raised with a clearly angered expression on his features. A rude awakening indeed.

**"What would you have done if somebody clung to ya in the sleep as if he wanted to be part of you? And I had to get my mark nice and bloody again." Ichigo pulled the knife back again before he carved and 'I' Into Renji's back under the right shoulder. He twirled the knife in his fingers before moving it back to his nightstand.**

"Wha-? I do not cling to people in my sleep! And I don't give two rat's asses if ya want it to stay fresh, it's gonna be a scar anyway, I can already tell!" Renji snarled before he let his left hand's index finger trace over the new mark and have a horror-stricken facial feature. "I'm not yours, I don't belong to anyone."

**"If I don't mark you vampires will just rape you all the time. A werewolf is nothing here, therefor we can do what we want to the non marked once. I did you a favour mutt." Ichigo hissed out the last word, slapping his hand down on Renji's wounded back before getting up from his bed coffin to go over to his closet to find something to wear.**

Renji looked away and crawled out, reaching for his pants and staring at them before digging into a pocket and blinking as he continued to dig frantically, his ears bending back. His cell phone was gone...maybe it fell out during the game the day before. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve to save my ass if they try it...without drugs." The redhead snarled, 'drugs,' and began to pull his pants on, finally completing the task and returning to searching for his phone. If he lost it and did get out of here he'd owe Rukia big time.

**"And what will those tricks be? Hmm?" Ichigo asked, pulling on a black pants and a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his chest. 'Want a bite?' Was written on it in red alongside fanged teeth.**

Renji looked up and glared at the shirt, "That's for me to know and the ones who died to have found out." He looked away and sighed while moving over to his shirt and pulling it on with a few grumbles and curses. "I might tell ya one...but showin's more fun. But can't," He shrugged, "been told to be 'nice' to things."

**Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. Oh, now he was curious. "Well it's okay for this once, I'm curious." Ichigo spoke, crossing his arms together in front of his chest.**

Renji shook his head and headed to the door. "Told ya I can't and I ain't gonna unless it's absolutely nessasary." The black furred ears tilted downwards as his nose scrunched up once he opened the door. Renji stuck his tongue out. "Gross...tell your buddies to clean up that smell, terrible house-keepin' skills." Shrugging after saying that he headed out and tilted his head while thinking about which way he'd find food. Maybe get them to open the doors so he can find his own. Who knows what that blond did to the food...possibly put more of that thing in it to help Ichigo out with something.

**Ichigo sighed but he knew that nobody would let Renji out unless Ichigo told them too. So he went to deliver report to the higher ups and then knew he would be called to some meeting, Ichigo sighed again and went on his way, hoping that Hichigo would be there too, it wouldn't be as boring if that was the case. Urahara Kisuke was sulking, and not a little bit as well. That red haired werewolf took up all of his precious Ichi-chan's attention. Maybe he should pay them a visit...As he walked through the corridor to Ichigo's room though he saw the redhead leave, and then grinned, or he could just have a talk with the redhead himself he thought as he followed the werewolf.**

"Oi, stalker, knock it off," Renji huffed, nose lifting and hoisting his right hand up to cover it with a disgusted expression crossing his features and continued on his way. Probably another vampire who liked the taste of his blood or he just looked 'amusing' and wanted to have some 'fun' with him. His right ear flicked from more sickness. The redhead sighed and shrugged.

**"I'm no stalker, just want to have a little chat, werewolf-chan." Urahara spoke pulling up next to Renji. "Had a good rest? How's my honey bunny?"**

Renji backed away with a disturbed look. "I don't wanna talk to another bloodsucker, second...no...livin' hell, and as to Kurosaki..." He looked to the side and frowned. "He called ya a 'Stupid fuck'. Think he likes me more." His brows slanted at the thought and his eyes fell halfway shut.

**Urahara's blood boiled before he hissed and gripped Renji's hair to yank him back closer. "Liar, he'd never say such a thing about me, he likes me very much, you are just something amusing for the time being."**

"Dude, that hurts!" Renji barked and clawed at Urahara before reaching for his back pocket only to have his face dull. Those fell out too? Honestly...where was his luck? His eyes narrowed and reached into the side pocket for a pocketknife, flipping it and cutting at the man's neck, face, something within reach. "The sooner he kills me the sooner I'll be happy, dammit! I didn't ask to be caught by your stupid boyfriend!"

**Urahara hissed out as his skin got cut and backed off before getting closer again and gripping Renji's wrist to wrestle for the knife, he was going the fucking kill this asshole!**

Renji blinked then snarled, "I'm not interested in him so get the hell off! Blame yourself for not fuckin' him up the ass yesterday...oh, I'm sorry," He smirked while licking his lips, "he was with me in the forest...now, can ya guess what happened?" The werewolf lifted his left knee and threw his leg forth, flipping the knife upside down and attempting to stab the man in the hand.

**Urahara managed just on time to pull his hand away but quickly got behind Renji and slammed him face first against the wall. "I think that something happened along the lines of what I'm going to do, only he didn't kill ya." The blond's right hand found Renji's pants before yanking the clothing piece down and moving to get his own erection free. "I'm gonna rape ya, then drain ya dry." He whispered against Renji's neck before growling a bit. Ichigo sighed, boring, boring, booooring, well at least it was almost over and he could go find his source of entertainment.**

Renji's eyes widened and squirmed while kicking at the other, trying to elbow him as well, ears bent back. "Wow, yer not like the bloodsuckers back where I come from," he complimented before his breathing hitched. Okay...his ass was going to hurt even more...bonus...he was gonna die, nice. No, not nice. "And I'd much rather have Sunshine kill me than ya and your overly jealous ass!!"

**Urahara was soon sick of Renji's struggling so when he had the change he positioned himself and slammed himself inside Renji. "And why would ya like him to kill ya huh? I'm better." The vampire purred a bit before giving a thrust and sighing contently.**

Renji choked and tried to claw at the other somehow, eyes falling shut and tensing. "'cause he played a game to get it." he snarled, pressing forth against the surface in front of him and glaring over his shoulder. "Plus he's more...how to say...better at torture, got me to flinch a couple times."

**Urahara was about to reply when his face paled. "Urahara Kisuke. Get away from my property right away or I won't hesitate to kill one of my own kin." Ichigo's voice was soft, deadly soft and even more creepy then a scream or growl. "But Ichi, he asked for it!" "If anybody is giving it to him it's me." Ichigo walked closer to the two man. "What's it gonna be Blondie?" He asked, Urahara swallowed and tensed but didn't pull away yet. "It's my right."**

Renji blinked and shut his eyes with a curse. That vampire had better not have heard the compliment and he was secretly thanking him for showing up before his ass got torn again. Well, no...Ichigo was going to punish him big time for this probably. His eyes looked down on the knife on the ground and slowly scooted his foot towards it. "Ya heard him, old man, get off the mutt."

**When Urahara wasn't removing himself fast enough Ichigo pulled the man off with was seemed almost no effort and slammed him against the opposite wall from Renji. "I told ya to get off him didn't I? Stupid fuck, know your place, you're below me, and far as well. Only those science skills we like, that's why I changed ya, I don't want to see ya near my pet again or I'll break every bone in your body and throw ya into werewolf territory." Urahara's eyes were wide and he didn't complain much when Ichigo all but shoved him from the wall and down the corridor before the blond man took off hastily. Ichigo then turned to Renji. "Thanks for the compliment. And what did you do to get him to snap?"**

Renji stammered at the question but quickly pulled his pants and boxers back up. "I wasn't complimentin' ya...I was just...I smelled your scent and tried to throw 'im off before he noticed ya were there." After re-clasping the pants he bent down and picked up the pocketknife, flipping the blade back in and shoved it into his pocket. "Thanks for savin' my ass though." The redhead looked at Ichigo slowly and crossed his arms. "Askin' me what pissed your boyfriend off? The hell type of vampire are ya?! He was gonna kill me 'cause I possibly 'stole Ichi-chan's attention' and whatnot!" The werewolf huffed and his ears flattened. "Yer gonna kill me for this ain't ya?"

**Ichigo growled and slapped the werewolf. "He's not my boyfriend!" He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I'm not gonna kill you, that's what you want after all. Nope you'll be locked in my room. What kind of food do you like?"**

Renji looked dumbfounded from the slap and the sentence. "I'm not stayin' in your room, are ya outta your mind?! I'll kill myself with my fangs or pocketknife if I have to! Not my fault your lil' fanboy snapped 'cause you pay more attention to me than him 'cause I lost a stupid game!" He turned and stormed off with his arms crossed and headed off with his ears still down. "And I'll starve, thanks..."

**"Oi wait up ya stupid mutt!" Ichigo growled as he ran after the werewolf, really the man was such a pain in the ass! "Well if yer nice I'll let ya outta the room, just stay by my side all the time."**

Renji growled and looked away in the opposite direction Ichigo was. "I'm sorry," His right ear raised slightly, "I didn't quite hear ya...what was it about permission to assassinate that damn blond again?" His left hand went into his pocket and fiddled with the knife. "And I only obey orders when I see somethin' that I like come out of it."

**"Don't be such a pain in the ass and just work with me for once! You won't kill a vampire, it won't be good. And you will obey me because I won the game. You said it yourself right? If I won you'd do what I wanted." Ichigo sighed. "So stop being such an idiot."**

"It's 'cause ya vamps are different from where I came from," Renji snorted, "and I didn't expect that asshole to pounce. Also...I said if ya won the game you could do whatever ya wanted to me, I never said I'd obey and do what ya said, Get your hearin' checked or somethin'." With that he picked up the pace a bit and glared straight ahead, glancing over his shoulder at Ichigo. "And that markin' shit don't seem to work either."

**"How are they where you come from then? Explain it to me. And if I can do anything I want I can tie ya down in my room and you wouldn't leave. The marking doesn't work on Urahara, stupid shitface, he doesn't play by our unwritten rules."**

Renji stopped and scratched at his neck carelessly, eyes focused forward but dazed. "Well…they were as fast and cocky as ya vamps but…they never had their guard up when weres were possibly around in their human form wearing a bonnet or somethin', took women and children's blood," he spoke softly, the cherry color in his eyes shifting uneasily, "trained men to be prostitutes…grew up in the country and found it to be wrong so I had my 'dad' train me to kill 'em. Got fifteen that tried to jump me and force me to do what they wanted. Blood-addicts, pure and simple. Ya concentrate and have your guard up, wits about ya unlike them." He tilted his head to the side and smiled softly. "I had to leave though once I was bitten by a were…didn't ask for it, just mistook 'em as a bloodsucker. It's nice to be viewed as a freak when in public in the day hours…" The redhead's ears bent down even more and shrugged with the dazed look still on his face, lips parted slightly and letting his canines graze the flesh. "Not like you'd really care." Renji shook his head and headed back to Ichigo's room.

**Ichigo looked thoughtful at Renji's retreating back before walking after him. "I have some moral codes, I may act like a bastard but only to men. I don't feed from children and only from women who really want it. I've been trained to have my guard up, never let it down always make sure you know what's happening. Real fights....I didn't have those, most werewolves that get here are weak, you are the first strong one, and the vampires I play with aren't all that amusing, except Hichi since he's about my level." He nodded. "Yeah. Though he's way more sadistic and stuff." Ichigo nodded some more.**

"Yeah, I figured that one out easily," Renji replied without looking at the vampire, his brows raised slightly then relaxed. "Glad to know ya won't eat the children and women otherwise I'll be a very pissed were. Still need to work on a few techniques...hell," He shrugged, "if I ever get outta here and away from that pack...I'm movin' back to the country to live my life how I really wanted." His ears perked up happily at the thought then fell. "Your twin's...his scent's dark...kinda like yours...just a little bloodier and musky." The redhead shuddered and glanced up with his hands moving to be in his back pockets.

**"Hmmm."Ichigo nodded some more as he took in all of the information. "I never was turned, I'm a born vampire...or vamp/were...or well I 'm sure I'm a vampire.' He nodded a bit more. "The family is his only weak spot, other then that, he's a killing machine, thrilled by battles, blood, sorrow and death." Ichigo tapped his chin a bit before shoving his hands into his pockets.**

"Thanks, Kurosaki, makes me feel so much better around him now," Renji snarled, his head tipping back and then looking forth again with his stomach throbbing. Yes, food...going to get it a little later. Or just eat something else on him. Maybe the candy bar in his right pocket near his knee wasn't too smashed. A blush tinted his cheeks lightly. Always being prepared for some reason. "Lemme guess, yours is your family as well...blondie's is ya..." His voice trailed off and looked down on the ground with furrowed brows, his left ear twitching slightly.

**"Blondie is nothing." Ichigo snarled, growling and glaring at Renji. It wasn't his fault that the stupid blond was good with science and therefore had been changed and then fell for him so now Urahara was trying to get him to marry him, nope no way. I'd marry this dude before that happened. Ichigo thought his eyes wandering to Renji. "Ohh, a blush?"**

"Seems pissed to me...guess he'll try and kill me later," Renji shrugged then blinked and finally looked over at Ichigo with wide eyes. "I'm not blushin'! Do ya need to get your eyes checked too? Damn," the red haired Abarai huffed and crossed his arms, looking away with a bright shade of pink. "Th-the dark must be messin' with your eyesight." Yes, blame it on something...anything to get the other not to mention it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to post the rest for an all in one. And as far as I know, this is done...and the editing...I KNOW I didn't catch EVERYTHING.  


* * *

**

"Hmm?" Ichigo grinned a bit and moved in front of Renji to look at his face. "My eyesight is perfect in the dark. and right now I'm seeing a blush. Thinking of perverted things again?" Ichigo chuckled a bit.

"I'm not a pervert," Renji grumbled, turning his head away and cursing inwardly. Right, vampires always saw well in the dark. Gladly his long hair decided to cooperate and a crimson curtain moved in the way to hide his face.

Ichigo pouted and reached out to put Renji's hair behind his ear. "Now now, don't go hiding that pretty face, the blush is cute and fits well with your hair." Ichigo chuckled again before grinning a toothy grin.

"Don't act like Prince Charmin' when I know ya hate me," Renji growled, looking back at Ichigo and blinked once he saw the grin, his lips parting in a speechless look, his fangs showing before closing his mouth. "And it doesn't go well with my face...and it ain't pretty either! Damn flirtatious vampire..."

"Life should have some fun time, and it so happens that flirting is fun." Ichigo winked at the werewolf before turning and walking normally again, whistling a tone as he shoved his hands into his pockets once again.

Renji turned a bright crimson, "Screw ya and your flirting!" he shouted, pointing at the other with his face showing embarrassment and ears bent back from slight shock. Flailing his left arm with his eyes shutting. "And no winkin', who knows what the hell'll happen if someone else saw that! Damn you, Kurosaki!" Letting out a frustrated huff and opening his eyes, letting his left hand stay in a fist, elbow bent and hand mere inches before his chest, just standing there as his tattooed brows tilted in a slightly amused way as his features began to change into that expression as well.

"s'not like they can beat me." Ichigo shrugged. "I can do what the hell I want. I changed my mind, we'll go out hunting for some food." He smirked as looked over his shoulder. "Coming wolf?" He asked licking his lips before winking again, Renji's temper was a whole lot of fun indeed.

"Empty your pockets and anything else that contains drugs and I'll go," the redhead complied, moving to catch up and glare at Ichigo. Renji's eyes flickered with a slight, confused, happiness at them conversing like this without a real fight, just playful. Felt nice. His eyes widened and looked away while crossing his arms. "'sides...what would ya get outta huntin' anyway?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing much, maybe some nice werewolf blood. "He looked at Renji and let a bit of hunger fill his eyes. "Besides, pets need to hunt and be outside." Ichigo began to empty his pockets, the drugs was still in there, along with some knifes a few chains also a few silver rings and other small things. He dumped them in his room before walking of to the exit.

Renji's facial expression was simply disturbed at the sight of all the crap the other managed to stuff into his pockets. He looked at the objects for a while before back at Ichigo and frowned. "After I eat...just after I eat somethin', I don't wanna almost pass out." His right hand raised and ran through his hair, glancing over his shoulder slowly. Damn senses must be a little out of it right now from hunger.

"This way Wolfie-chan." Ichigo said in a sing sound voice while waving at the redhead. Fun, yup definately fun. "Hurry up or we won't go out at all!"

Renji hesitantly looked forth and followed Ichigo while crossing his arms. "I'm impressed ya ain't a druggie with all those drugs ya had." His right hand's fingers ran behind his ear and stopped to have an ear twitch, glancing down on his stomach. "I'm goin' 'head, otherwise you'll be hearin' it go off by the time I finally find a meal." A look of dismay passed his features and he began to shift.

Ichigo nodded. "Just know that you won't get away, I'll find ya, and if you do try to escape I'll find that girl of yours and use yer to get ya back. It's simple." Humming a bit Ichigo looked at his nails and checked them for dirt. "Ya are a pretty one in your wolf form though." He mused looking at Renji's changed form.

"Lemme give ya a quick lesson in weres: When we make a deal...we don't break it. And don't threaten to use Rukia again, I made a promise to her too..." Snorting at the other comment he padded off in a haste, pushing off a tree once he gained enough momentum and let out a cry of joy. Yeah, just like before he got captured.

Ichigo shook his head a bit and sighed before he walked a bit more then jumped up into a tree to sit on a tick branch and closing his eyes as he waited for Renji to be finished.

Renji bolted around, nose sniffing the air and turned to the left, changing back with his eyes widening once a blur of black flew and a body slammed into him, making both tumble until he grabbed onto a branch and looked up with a grunt. His cherry-colored pools widened once violet orbs met his, a childish, girly, face, a bright smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing.

"R-Rukia?" "Renji! You're all right! C'mon, we're going home." Rukia pulled away but blinked once she saw Renji staring up at her as though she were a ghost. "Renji?" The redhead stood and shook his head to get the leaves out of his hair. "I can't go. I lost the game." "What game?" He placed a hand atop her head and grinned. "Nothin' to worry 'bout, but ya need to get outta here."

Ichigo was getting irritated, It took to long. He sighed before hopping out of the tree and moving through the forest a bit. "Renji you stinking corpse, hurry up I'm hungry!" He called out glaring a bit at a tree.

Rukia grabbed onto Renji's arm and tugged, barely shifting him. "I'm not leaving without you! Do you know how hard it was to evade most of these bloodsuckers?" she insisted, tugging again and looking at Renji with pleading eyes. Sighing he used his free hand to cup the side of her face and seeing her pale face gain a bright shade of pink. Leaning in he brushed his lips along hers. "I'll come back to ya, just gimme some time," he whispered, "I promise, Rukia." The were then pressed his lips to the other's then parted with a grin. "Go back home...I'll be back there soon. Just...hold on 'till then." She slowly nodded and releases his arm, turning and hurrying off as Renji leaned back to have his back pressed against a tree with half-lidded eyes.

Ichigo caught up with Renji after Rukia left and he just looked annoyed. "Ya really are a stinking corpse, have ya fed yet? It's annoying out here."

Renji blinked and looked over at Ichigo with his ears bent back. "Found out I wasn't hungry when I stopped here. Thought I smelt somethin' and changed my mind." Shrugging he moved his right hand up with a sigh to scratch behind his fur-covered ear. "Obviously ya don't like the outdoors even when Mr. Sun ain't shinin'."

"The outdoors okay, just not waiting for stinking corpses like you. It gets annoying them." Ichigo shrugged, get something to eat, won't get anything today if not."

Renji frowned and moved away from the tree, turning and heading off while stuffing his hands into his pockets, fingers brushing along the pocketknife, eyes narrowed and then broke into a sprint, tackling a rabbit down while changing and a frightened squeal escaped the poor tiny thing. Reddish-brown eyes flickered as one of his paws held it down, looking up and to the side to see baby rabbits staring in horror. He relented as he let the supposedly mother go and plopped his bottom down. Damn little things had to go and ruin a meal. His tail curled around him as he pawed at the ground lazily.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the werewolf. Well he did own the redhead, so he had to take care of him. Closing his eyes before opening them to have turned a deep demonic looking red. Ichigo was faster now, his hearing and sigh better as well as his reflexes, the vampire wondered what Renji would like to eat as he searched for something to eat for the werewolf.

Renji turned back and made his way over to a tree, pressing a hand against it as he pushed himself up, looking over his shoulder and ears perking up, clapping going on...he swore he heard clapping. A chuckle as well. Amused. To what he'd never know. His left ear twitched and shivered with a cold breeze passing. Nightfall did have the temperature drop but not a cold like that. His nails dug into the tree and shook his head, reaching into his pocket holding the knife and traced the blade with his hand, ready to turn and strike if anything were to touch him. His eyes moved once he saw the 'sewing' kit and hurried over, scooping it up with a grin, pulling the needle and thread out, moving to stitch his wounds up. Nope...that wasn't a sewing kit he had. And all self-taught.

Ichigo returned to Renji with a fox, holding it by it's tail. "I hope ya eat these things, it was actually a smart and tricky one." Ichigo yawned a bit as he dropped the corpse onto he ground and leaned against a tree while watching Renji stitch his wounds. "If yer nice I could have gotten ya to Orihime. She's the best at treating wounds, though I'm sure that even she can't get that pretty X off of your back."

"I'd rather die before I let one of ya heal me." Renji snarled, dipping to fingers in some ointment and spreading it on the cut to his cheek. "Foxes have a satisfying taste to an extent. If their pregnant they have a little...zing to the flavor." His ears tilted along with his head and glanced over his shoulder. "And how can a scar be 'pretty'? Yer one twisted bloodcucker."

"It's not just a scar, it's my personal and first mark on yer body. Shows how good I can mark and it gives you a...hurt look. It's just good, accept it. Get a new nickname though, bloodsucker is getting boring."

"Right," Renji replied, heading over and grabbing the fox, waving a hand to Ichigo as if to tell him to either leave or look away. "I'll go back to 'bloodsucker' just to annoy the hell outta ya if I want, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "That's better." He turned his back to Renji though, he didn't need to see how the were devoured his food, nope, he still wanted to feed as well.

Renji pulled out his pocketknife and sliced some skin connected to the fur off, his canines glistening in the small beam of moonlight and bit into the flesh, tearing it apart with some sickening rips and growled almost happily. The red werewolf plopped down on his bottom and had his hands be tucked under the orange, crimson-dyed, furred animal's other side to bring it up a little more. Tasted good...better than anything in the country he'd admit that much. Yeah...fresh air there, wide-open spaces to run. Children playing with him in his other form. ...freedom. He muttered a, "Thanks," before aiming for a spot to make a disgusting squish to over-ride the spoken word.

Ichigo winced at each terrible sound, nope that was definitely the worse thing about werewolves. "Welcome, Renji." Ichigo then realized that it was one of the few times he actually spoke the others real name. Ah Ichigo shrugged, and focused on blocking out the sounds of the other's feeding.

Renji's ears perked up then pretended he hadn't heard the other use his name. Finishing it without purposely making gut-wrenching sounds he moved to dig a hole once he turned and then bured the bones and the parts that didn't look edible. Changing back he stood and used his left hand to wipe the blood off his face to then wipe it on his pants. "Can't believe ya stayed throughout my whole eating session, usually the other weres would up and leave," Renji shrugged, "not like I cared anyway...still don't. Like the food I eat sloppily."

"It wasn't that bad, have seen and heard worse." Truthfully Ichigo hadn't seen anybody eat like this, it really was amazing that Renji actually liked to eat like that. He turned around to face Renji again and motioned for him to come to him. "My time to feed now."

Renji pouted then shook it off and headed over with his left arm moving to have his hand grasp the collar to his black shirt and tug it down. "Yeah, yeah. I know." the redhead mumbled and stopped walking once he was in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's back as his tongue ran over the artery on Renji's neck, parting his lips to reveal sharp fangs before he bit down on Renji's flesh, pulling his fangs out to suck and lick at the red substance purring a bit as it slid down his throat.

Renji's ears slanted back and snarled once the fangs punctured through his skin, biting on his lower lip then releasing as he looked away, shivering as Ichigo's tongue swept over the blood dribbling out of the new wound and tilted his head to give more access. The tattooed forms right hand grabbed at Ichigo's arm and then slowly pulled it away as if touching the other was tainted. As if it would burn him.

Ichigo drank slowly, trying to make the feeding last longer, but he knew that he had to pull away soon if he didn't want Renji to be all weak from blood loss. So he pulled away, licking the wounds to seal them shut and then puling back to look at Renji with bloody red eyes, pinkish fangs and blood on his lips and chin.

Renji let out soft pants and blinked once Ichigo pulled away and looked at him. His cherry-colored pools moved to look at the blood-covered mouth. Curiosity got the better and leaned up to lick it away with a confused glimmer in his eyes. Pulling away almost immediately once his mind caught up and scolded him angrily for acting the way he was at this moment. "Not supposed to get along, not supposed to get along!" his mind shouted, "Bad Renji! Bad!"

Ichigo's eyes had widen a bit at Renj's actions, and when he pulled back Ichigo immediately followed Renji's mouth, pressing his lips against the redhead as his hands moved to hold Renji's shoulders.

Renji gasped once Ichigo pressed his lips to his own and let his eyes fall shut, hands moving to go up the other's chest and wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck, pressing back in a hesitant manner, while his tongue poked out to finish cleaning off the blood.

Ichigo was pleased with the turn of events and once his lips were clean he parted them to invite Renji inside. the vampire slid his hands over Renji's shoulders down to rest on his back.

Renji shuddered as the hands were placed on his back and let his tongue move into the vampire's mouth, lightly brushing along the fangs and pulled back with half-lidded eyes. The were blinked a few times and swallowed from embarrassment as his face gained the color of crimson.

Ichigo grinned at the blushing werewolf in front of him, used his hands on the others back to get him a bit more firmer against him, licking his lips as his grin grew wider.

"H-hey! I thought I was only your damn blood-giver!" Renji snarled, brows furrowed and relocated his hands to press them against Ichigo's chest to push away slightly. "I hate that yer only doin' this to mess with me..." The black fur-covered ears bent back and looked away. "So lemme go."

"Who says I'm doing this ton mess with you?" Ichigo asked, leaning in to give Renji another kiss before letting go and pulling back from the werewolf.

Renji turned once he was released and crossed his arms. "How can a were trust a vamp and vice-versa?" he replied as he began making his way back to the castle with his nails digging into his arms slightly, glad he found his first-aid, pocket-sized, kit. Needed that for sure, Especially if he did figure out how fast each vampire was and estimate how quick he needed to be to pull his knife out or stitch their lips shut. Gruesome look on the stitching but it still worked.

"it takes faith to do something like that." Ichigo answered, following the redhead with a smug look on his features as he though of what would do when he got back home. Maybe visit his twin to see if he had something fun to do...yeah he could do that.

"Then I guess I should have bolted after -" Renji stopped and shook his head feverently, letting his hands move and let them go to hook his thumbs into his pockets with his eyes looking in the opposite direction Ichigo was. "-when the sun came up." But since he cared about Rukia like a sister and wanted to protect her and do anything for here and to keep her safe at most he wouldn't have. He let out a low growl at this realization.

"Yeah but you are to loyal to leave, you won't break your promise, to honest and...innocent...well not innocent, got fucked already so nope not innocent." Ichigo chuckled a bit and looked up at the dark star filled sky.

Renji turned and let his right hand curl into a fist about to slam it into Ichigo's face, or stomach...either was good enough. "That wasn't me!" he shouted, teeth clenched and glaring at the spiky haired vampire. "Damn bat-bitch! Screw ya and that drug! Go have fun with blondie and leave me alone!"

Ichigo glared and growled as he curled his right hand into a fist as well. "I don't want blondie! I'd do it with my own brother before willingly touching him!" Never ever would he do Urahara, nope, the scientist was handy though.

"I bet ya would like screwin' your brother!" Renji shouted and stamped his foot to the ground. "Bet you'd enjoy it too! Wait, my bad...your brother would be fuckin' ya up the ass!" His tattooed brows narrowed and took a step forward. "Can't even get a good one-night stand without some extra help...can ya?"

Ichigo's eyes were turning back to red pretty fast now. "Nobody will ever fuck me!" He gripped the collar of Renji's shirt and hauled him in a bit closer. "I can have a one night stand. but with you, it wasn't that, just stress relief, and I had to see if the drug I bought was good. Yer nothing, your just as good as a worm worth nothing at all!"

"I don't care what the hell it was, ya shouldn't have used it on me anyways! I'm sure your twin would've happily let ya test it on him! Or use it on blondie and pound into him for stress-relief instead of me!" Renji's hands moved to claw at Ichigo's hands with a snarl. "And if I'm that fuckin' worthless then my blood shouldn't mean anythin' to ya! Ya would've let me die, dammit! And gettin' all over-protective of your 'property' when that bastard almost raped me like ya did! Explain that!" The redhead's hands tugged at Ichigo's hand to get him to let go.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed, letting go of Renji's collar to grip his hair and drag him with him. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I can do whatever I want to. "

Renji bit his lower lip and reached for his pocketknife, yanking it out and grabbing at his hair. Well...he'd loose a few inches, though at this point in time he really wouldn't give two damns. Flicking the knife to be shown he swung his arm and cut off what the vampire was holding, looking at his close to shoulder-length hair. Still uneven...just a shorter version. "And I can deny." the redhead growled.

Ichigo blinked, started at the hair in his hand and then at Renji. "Idiot! Look what you've done!" Ichigo liked the redhair, and Renji just cut it off! But looking at the hair now, if it was cut al ittle bit shorter and straight it would actually look even hotter then before. Ichigo blinked. "You're really an idiot."

"Well at least I have common sense when it comes to getting out of a hair-grip!" Renji snarled, holding onto the knife tightly and looking at Ichigo's hand holding onto the hair he'd just lost. He could regrow it, no problem in losing some, didn't matter. "And, not to mention, I'm not one to retort to grabbing someone's hair like a girl unlike a certain someone." He twirled the handle of the pocketknife in his hand with a grin. "'sides, I think ya like my hair this way." His right ear perked up and shook his head slightly. Laughter, children's laughter. Games...yeah...he knew he was missing it way too much.

Ichigo shook his head. "Grow up. I'm no girl, I already proved that fact." Ichigo seemed collected but when he gripped Renji's wrist with the hand not holding Renji's hair it was a hard and bruising grip. The vampire proceeded to pull Renji with him again, he'd have to get back at Renji, find something that would hurt him so badly he woudl really be broken. But what? What could he do physical pain wasn't something that woudl work, so mental pain, but what?

Renji shrugged, and frowned, well...the left side of his bangs was long unlike the right...barely missing, but still. "I'm not the one that needs growin' up though," he grinned, moving to whisper into Ichigo's ear, "havin' fun isn't childish...ya just have too many sticks shoved up your ass."

"I've got to much responsibilties to have fun." Ichigo spoke, squeezing the wrist in his hand. "And no, I don't haev any stick up my ass, I never had and never will have anything up my ass.

"Borin', yet ya have time to play with your sis," Renji lifted his free hand and curled it into a fist while looking to the side as he snickered. "It's an expression, you'd know that if ya loosened up a bit and had fun."

"I know that I'm not stupid, family is important." He was silent for a bit. "So what is fun according to you? What should I do to loosen up?"

"Lucky ya," Renji spoke in a sarcastic way, looking at the vampire and then quirking a brow while thinking up things that could get the other to be more...interesting. "Runnin' around, jumpin'...ah, but that's my thing. Stealin'! That's a good one. Did y'know your brother actually steals some shit from that blond? Smelt some similar stuff on them when they were in that room that needs total redecoration and cleanin'." Renji looked away then. "Maybe if ya set some 'responsibilities' aside you'd figure out what entertains ya."

"bastard...well he'll just hafta steal for me. I know what amuses and entertains me." Ichigo was glad when they went back into the castle, the outdoors was...not his thing. He continue to drag Renji with him, towards Hichigo's room now though. Yeah, his brother would amuse him.

"Your brother apparently," Renji frowned and began to jerk on his wrist once he realized they weren't heading to Ichigo's room. "Whoa! No way! I am not goin' anywhere else in this damn place, lemme gooooo!" He had whined out the rest like a little pup, ears bending back with the 'puppy' look forming on his features.

"No way, I've been used to Yuzu's puppy look, got a lot to learn from her kid. and yeah my bro usually amuses me." Ichigo shrugged tightening his hand a bit more.

"Ya sonofabat-bitch," Renji whined and his ears bent back, then perked up. "So then your plannin' on havin' an incest moment and I get to watch?" His eyes flickered with curiousity like when he was younger and questioned a lot about things that he didn't know.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he pushed the door open to his twins room. "Sounds as if you like to see incest...the way ya talk about it, but no, we won't fuck, never had never will." Now that was a little lie, when younger Ichigo had experimented with his twin and actually learend the basics together, but Renji didn't need to know that.

"No, I'm not into seein' it...just wonderin'." Renji muttered while looking away then blinked once Hichigo looked up from his Ipod. Cherry-colored pools sparkled and he wretched his wrist away from Ichigo and bolted over. Golden orbs widened but blinked once Renji stared at the music device. "I wanna see it! Can I see it! Can I? Can I? Can I?" The albino looked up at his twin with a dumbfounded look, "Did ya give 'im happy pills or somethin'?" Shrugging he took out the earphones and handed it to the were who immediately began flipping through the songs with a wide grin. "Or ya deprived him of music, either or's fine by me."

"It wasn't happy pills I gave him, and you know I don't listen to music much." Ichigo sighed and walked over and plop his bottom down on the bed and lean back a bit. "Amuse me, I'm bored." he said to the albino version of himself, sighing a bit again.

Hichigo huffed, "I thought the whole point of havin' a pet was so that it amuses ya." He lifted a hand and tapped his chin while watching the redhead dance along to some song then shrugged. "I don't think you'll like my idea of amusin' ya right now...but I know he'll like it." Pushing himself off the bed he got up and moved behind Renji, arms moving around the other to grab his Ipod and flip through the songs until he stopped at one of his many favorites. Renji blinked though as the song changed and pouted until it was picked and beamed, moving back against the twin as the white haired vampire shot a dirty look at Ichigo. "Ya never told me he was a dirty dancer...I would've stolen him from ya yesterday."

"I know I have a pet to be amused, but he only whines today. So your amusing is better then his whining." Ichigo scowled though and moved to sit more onto the bed and lean agains the wall as he watched the two man dance. "To bad for ya, I marked him, so he's mine."

Hichigo waved a hand, "I think I learned by now not to take what's yours. And he whines because you're too stubborn to have a lil'...'fun'." His arms wound around Renji's waist as the were ground back with a pleased look on his face, mouthing the words to the song as his right arm moved back to wrap around Hichigo's neck, the albino grinning. "See? Have some fun and he'll shut the hell up with his whining. Also...yer gonna have to share this property, I like 'im. Spunky."

" Ohh? And who says I'll share him?" Ichigo asked, frowning a bit as he watched Renji's face. The were liked this, hmm, well maybe Hichigo was right, still, Ichigo didn't like dancing and 'having fun' as his brother named it.

"Obviously he does," Hichigo simply replied with a wicked glisten in his eyes, "Red seems to defy ya a lot...I can hear his yellin' sometimes, y'know." The albino was tempted to nibble at the werewolf's neck but he knew otherwise. Ichigo could be very...possesive or over-protective at times, well proven fact. Renji took his arm away and turned, pressing his chest against Hichigo's with his back arched and tossing his head from side to side as his grin grew, his hands sliding up the white haired form's chest and down his arms. Smirking, now looking at the redhead, Hichigo's hands moved boldly and grabbed onto the other's ass to recieve a gasp.

Ichigo growled, stood up and walked up to the dancing pair, pulling Hichigo's hands off of Renji's ass before pressing his frond against Renji's back, grinding against him as he pressed his lips to Renji's neck, nibbling on the skin a bit. "I don't care what he thinks, he's mine, end of it." He growled, eyes locking with his brothers.

Hichigo chuckled and the right side of his lips tugged upwards. "Nice to see ya dancin', dear brother." Looking down on Renji to see him pushing back against Ichigo and using his left hand to run up the orange haired vampire's thigh and shoved the Ipod into his pocket to wrap an arm around the other vampire's neck and pull him closer. "Be more entertainin' like this and I'm sure he'll love ya."

"I am entertaining, took him outside so he could feed, ain't I nice? What song did ya put up?" Ichigo asked, his left hand running up over Renji's side before moving to his chest and rubbing his nipples as the other reached aroud to pull Hichigo closer to Renji.

"Nice, yes," Hichigo replied as Renji let out a pleasured moan and moved against both the best he could. "And as to the song...that's for us to know and...ya to never find out." The redhead dug his nails into Ichigo's leg and leaned back against him as a whimper passed his lips once Hichigo ground up against him.

"You're such a horny werewolf. Ya like how we grind against ya don't ya?" he asked, pinching a nipple through the fabric of Renji's shirt before moving his hand down to get under the redheads shirt and return to pinching and rubbing his nipples. "I bet you'll like anything we do...Want it don't ya?" Ichigo spoke, his voice a seductive whisper as he gave a little bite to Renji's neck, licking over the bitten site.

Renji let out a soft, non-threatening, growl as his ears bent back. His eyes opened halfway as the redhead tilted his head back and to the side to give Ichigo more room to get at. Hichigo s hands moved to let his fingertips lightly brush along the were s thighs and occasionally sneaking a stroke on the inner. His golden eyes looked at Ichigo with an amused look. Hell, if he belonged to me I'd tap his ass each hour of the day, His tongue poked out to lick his lips, Red s too hot for his own good, Ichi I m jealous that ya got im and not me. A pout graced his lips for a moment before he wiped it off as Renji rotated his hips.

Ichigo smirked at his twin. "If I'd do that he wouldn't be able to walk." He chuckled a bit and remebered Renji's earlier intrese in incest. "I wouldn't mind to tap you ass every hour though." Ichigo purred a bit, nibbling up over Renji's neck. Hey! Maybe he'd even get Renji jealous.

Hichigo chuckled then licked his lips, "I bet ya would." Renji blinked and his right ear twitched slightly, a little annoyed that two vampires were pressed against him, talking about him like he was an object and now tapping the other's ass! His face flushed slightly and moved it to the side, glad his hair was still long enough to cover his face with a frown, then parted his lips to gasp once Hichigo let a hand leave teasing touches over his cock, trailing the index up then down while pressing up against him to press the were's back flush against the orange haired twin.

Ichigo moved one of his hands away from Renji's body to pull Hichigo's face closer to his before leaning in to whispering into his ear so that Renji wouldn't hear him. "I want him jelouse, work with me and I'll let ya have a go with him too." Ichigo moved his other hand away from Renji's chest as well to quickly undo the button and zipper of Renji's pants then moved his hand to the back to slip into the back of Renji's pants, moving into his underwear to grip naked flesh.

Hichigo's lips turned up in a devilish way, "Temptin' offer...think I'll take it." he whispered back before biting lightly at Ichigo's jaw. Renji's shoulders jerked and let out a whine as his ears bent back, his eyes moving to watch the albino nip at Ichigo's skin and pressed his ass against Ichigo, not knowing really why he responded that way...he just did. The white haired twin grinned, fangs showing as his gaze traveled downwards, watching that half of the were squirm. Cute...cute little possiveness.

Ichigo let out a soft but pleased sound as this was going the way he wanted. He pulled his head back a bit before pressing his lips to his twins, squeezing Renji's bottom letting the tips of his fingers run through the crack there as his hips made movements that were closer to shallow thrusts now.

Hichigo almost let out a surpised gasp once he was kissed but closed his eyes with a pur while Renji let out a whimper, arching his back with slanted brows, one of his hands going to fist at Ichigo's shirt and pull him closer to him as the were moved his head to scrape his fangs along the vampire's neck, shuddering as Hichigo patted his erection then used said hand to wind around and grab at the strands of Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo let out a soft sound when he felt a hand in his hair, that was always something he enjoyed. His attention to Renji was dilliberately lessened as he nipped at Hichigo's lower lip as he put a hand up and into his twins hair as well.

Hichigo let his mouth move against the other's and softly moaned on purpose to see how pissed he could get Renji. Renji snaled and angrily bit Ichigo before grabbing at the other's hand to get it away from him. Tugging at the skin in his mouth he then parted his fangs from the skin, grabbing onto his pants to get them back to their original position with narrowed eyes. Hichigo frowned once he noticed this and pulled away with his eyes glaring at the wound. Damn mutt bit his brother! Not in his tolerance zone.

Ichigo ignored the throbbing in his neck, stuipd were bit hard! The hand now out of Renji's pants gripped one of the mutts wrists, his other hand releasing Hichigo's hair to grip Renji's hand tip his head back and turning it a bit, leaning in and biting down on Renji's neck with his fangs exteneded. "Don't worry, I didn't forget you horny."

The redhead's eyes widned then had his hand reach into his pocket to grab at his knife with furrowed brows. "I'm not 'horny' ya damn bat-bitch! Lemme go!" he snarled, ears bent back in a gesture like he was both offended and something else he couldn't name right then...but could clearly tell he was pissed. Hichigo's hand shot out to stop the were from pulling the knife out and glared at the tattooed form. "And bittin' my brother like that makes me wanna kick your ass." Renji bared his fangs, "Bring it on, bloodsucker!" His captive wrist tugged to try and get away with a growl.

Ichigo fed only a little bit before pulling back. Things didn't go acroding to plan, well a back up plan or idea had to be formed then. "Do with him what you want." Ichigo spoke as he headed back to the bed to sit down. Renji would beg to stay with him once Hichi was done with him. Ichigo chuckled a bit at that thought.

Hichigo parted his lips to snap back at the redhead and then blinked and looked at Ichigo with a dumbfounded look for once. "For real?" he asked, licking his lips then and looked at the wide eyed redhead, pushing him back against the wall and fisting his hair as Renji threw a punch which was blocked then a slap and barked angrily in protest as the albino leaned forth with a look in his eyes that had the werewolf tremble a little.

"Yeah, for real." Ichgio answered, leaning back against the wall again as he watched the other two. Maybe watching woudl be amusing, and he knew for sure Renji would be practically crawling back to him.

Renji growled and bit at Hichigo's hand when it reached to touch him, seeing the resistance the albino tisked and bit at Renji's upper lip, intent on making it bleed whether Ichigo would kill him for it later or not. Renji gasped then kicked at Hichigo before the other pinned his wrists down.

"Renji, you do know why you are in the position you are into right now right? Oh and Hichi that's okay, just not any permanent marking." He said smiling a bit at his twin.

Hichigo smirked at hearing that and seeing Renji's face lose color, bringing a fist away and sending it forth with slight fear, pushing it aside before he let out a shocked cry, the albino grabbing at his neck and holding it tightly, pleased once the other grabbed at the single hand with both. "I'm not holdin' back 'cause I think yer cute, just so ya know." Hichigo hissed, whispering the warning. Renji grinned, "Then lemme have it, bet yer stronger than that bat-bitch anyway."

Ichigo snorted. "Stronger, no, sadistic yeah." Was all he said. Seeing Hichigo do this to Renji wasn't so bad. He knew how Renji was, and seeing Hichi do it was about the same as himself doing it, like watching a movie of himself, but then a paler him.

"Then this's gonna be one hell of a party," the redhead spoke while licking his lips, eyes shimmering in challenge, "gotta be more fun than when ya do it." "Maybe, wanna try me?" Renji looked up at Hichigo then the side of his lips tugged up. "No harm in playin' this game with ya." The albino tisked and moved his face close, slamming a fist into the other's gut, seeing him wince then growl happily. "Laaaame," Renji teased, getting another punch and laughing lightly, "geez...yer both the same in crappiness." "Shut it." "Make meeeeee," the redhead complied in a sing-song tone.

Ichigo cuckled. "Come on bro, I know ya can do better then that. He's making fun of ya." Ichigo spoke as he moved to lay down on the bed. "He's a tough one Hichi." Ichigo said as his eyes scanned Renji's face.

"Kinda lazy, but I think I'll get back into it." Hichigo replied with an annoyed edge to his tone, pressing his chest to Renji's and tightening his grasp on the other with a threatening growl, pulling Renji off the wall and tossing him down and climbing over him and clapping his hand over the other's mouth as he reached for the pocketknife, pulling it out to place it against the were's neck. "I'll probably end up killin' him if his mouth keeps runnin', hope ya know that."

Ichigo growled a bit. "Gag him then, I won't have ya kill my pet. He's mine after all." Ichigo looked around the room. "I"m sure ya have some good gags here. Or maybe not, since ya like to have them scream ne?" Ichigo smirked now and made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"I like screams," Hichigo shrugged, "then again...I don't like hearin' my victims run their mouths." He lifted a hand and pointed at a nightstand. "In the drawer on the bottom." Renji's eyes widened at this and yanked the other's hand off his mouth and lifted his wrist to his own mouth, bitting and tearing at the skin angrily. No...he'd rather die before he let the other get his way. Throwing his head to the side and tearing the skin ever more. The albino growled at the blood beginning to pool on his floor. "I don't want your blood all over my floor, dammit!"

Ichigo followed the instructions and got a gag out for Hichigo, walking over to both man he kneeled down forced Renji's jaw open to get his hand free and then stuffing the gag into Renji's mouth and lifting his head to fasten it behind Renji's hair, making sure he dind'tput any of Renji's hair between, he liked Renji's hair! "If ya don't want blood on your floor bandage it up!"

"I don't have much to bandage with, man! I feed offa my prey!" Hichigo snappened back and sighed as he got up to reach under his bed to get out the 'cleaning-up-the-evidence' box. Renji grabbed at the straps and looked over at Ichigo with slightly pleading eyes, brows slanted and looked at how much he had actually managed to bleed out. Grumbling the albino headed back and popped open the case with a scowl, reaching for the last of the cleaning equipment he had before the redhead kicked it away. "...I take back what I said earlier...I'm not jealous one bit. Don't know how ya handle such a disobedient pet."

Ichigo stroked Renjis cheek and his hair a bit. "That's the look I like." he spoke, voice warm now as well as his eyes. "Taste him, you'll see why I keep him." Ichigo mumbled to his twin.

Renji pressed his bleeding arm to his chest and scooted back with his other continuing to struggle with the gag, his eyes falling halfway shut as they steadied on the white haired vampire who quirked a brow and dipped his fingers into the blood and let his tongue run over the red substance to blink with a confused look. "Eh...too spicy, Ichi." He shock his head as he then quirked a brow and stared at the panicing redhead and then looked at his twin. "Your flavor obviously, not mine...I like mine a little sweet." Renji blinked and let his nails rip the strap and moved to bolt out to the door. Get somewhere else, stitch the pulsing wound up...get away. Hichigo stood and frowned at this, heading over to the were.

"I like them spicy yeah." He quickly walked after the two and locked Hichigo's door, taking the key an dputting it in his pants pocket. "Now Renji, there are a few choises here. But first I have to know a few things. Nod once for a yes and twice for a no. Will you stop whining and listen to me if I get your wound stitched up?"

Renji nodded once but pulled out his own kit slightly to show as Hichigo moved away and went to go clean the blood up before the other vampires flocked around his door for the blood. Putting the kit back into his pocket the were backed away and kept his mouth shut.

Ichigo smiled pleased. "Gimme the kit, I'll stitch it back up." He made a mental note to thank Hichigo, since without him things wouldn't have started to look better for him. Ah maybe he'd get him a pet too.

* * *

Renji moved near the bed and sat down next to where Ichigo tapped his foot, scooting away only a little bit as the albino twin smirked, an evil devilish twinkle in his eyes. Oh I doubt that one, Ichi. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, jacket hanging loosely on his figure while his golden hues zoned in on the cards being shuffled. I get another week off for entertaining Yuzu if I win again. His eyes moved up to look at Ichigo with a carefree grin. Renji s ears shifted uncomfortably to the way the stake was said.

Ichigo's expresion turned into a sour one before he grinned back. "Alright. If I win you won't have any time free of entertaining her." Once he had shuffled the cards he handed Hichigo his and took his own, looking through them and ordering them before holding them with one hand, the other moving to stroke through Renji's hair.

Renji was tempted to bite at that hand but just settled for his left ear to twitch from annoyance that the vampire thought he hand the right to go and touch his short, uneven, hair. Hichigo pouted at the stake if his twin won and leaned back, lazily shuffling the cards in his hand into a completely random order. "Fine...and I'll take a couple of your days too." His golden pools flickered once again and licked his lips. "Which card game, dear brother?"

"Hmm good question...Ah I know. Gimme your cards." Ichigo said, pulling his handa way from Renji's uneven hair to snatchs the other's cards away and shuffle them with all the others again and then laying them on the bed for King's Counter. "And since I'm such a nice brother you can start."

Hichigo rolled his eyes and picked up four cards, setting them on the four sides of the deck face-up, soon drawing his own cards and grumbling as he set the Ace on the two then looked at the other cards, raising a brow once he saw Renji turn his head to peer over the bed to watch with his cherry-colored pools flickering. The redhead knew this game apparently and it did look like the mutt wanted to play. Shrugging he looked up at Ichigo, "Go."

Ichigo drew his own cards and looked at them before placing a 7 onto an eight, placing a 5 where it belonged as well before checking his cards again. "Go." He spoke, lowering the hand with his cards in them and returning his other to Renji's hair again, stroking the soft fur of the were's ears.

Hichigo drew a card and looked over his hand, setting the six over the seven and grinning once he saw he drew a five and set it down as well, looking his hand over then up at the 'playing ground', as he called it, eyes narrowing then setting down a King in a corner. "Go." The werewolf's ear that was being petted twitched and furrowed his tattooed brows. Yeah...he remembered this game all too well, taught it to a few people and then stopped playing card games all together since Rukia's brother looked down on him for liking such 'childish' games. Sighing he ducked away from Ichigo's hand and turned to press his back against the bed, bringing his knees up and placing his crossed arms' elbows on them.

Ichigo let out a soft growl and rolled his eyes. "Ya know the game right?" He asked, frustrated that Renji was refusing again. He gripped the redhair and pulled Renji closer and showed him his cards. "Line them up." He ordered, a frown attached to his features.

Renji winced once his hair was pulled, looking at the cards and shaking his head, "I don't know anythin' 'bout this game," he muttered, keeping his eyes away and ears bending down. Hichigo watched the exchange, setting his cards down to the side and knowing that this could take a while to sort out, both hands behind him and leaning back using them as leverage.

"Yeah right, can't lie stupid mutt. I know ya know this game, now just line the cards up!" Ichigo was getting irritated again, really he wasn't that bad for Renji rigth? Coudln't the werewolf be nice and obey for once.

Renji growled and looked at the cards again then back at the ones laying on the bed, his ears twitched and simply stole Ichigo's cards, slapping them down in the right places with only one card left and handed them back. "Now...I would really, I mean really, fuckin' appreciate it if ya let go of my damn hair!" Hichigo's golden pools were wide at how the redhead acted and how he talked, golden pools lowering to that one simple card. "...ya played this before haven't ya?" he asked, glancing over at Renji to see the were's right ear twitch. "Just once." he replied, looking to the side.

"Lies...you're lying again!" Ichigo growled out, yanking onto Renji's hair again. "Ya want to go back to being tied up and whipped?" He asked. "Such an ungrateful pet.." He added, not even noticing Hichigo's surprise.

"'ey! I got ya down to one damn card didn't I?" Renji snapped, looking back at Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "Besides...why should I tell ya my life's story if no one here really gives a shit 'bout what a were has to say anyway?" Hichigo lifted his right hand and rubbed his temples, getting up off the bed and heading towards the door. "Okay, when yer both civilized and won't wreck my room anymore than it already is...then you can come back, until then..." His eyes narrowed and opened the door in a smooth motion, "Out."

"That's not the point! Ya disobey and argue about everything! Who said nobody cares? Huh? Maybe I care? Stupid fucked up ungrateful werewolf." Ichigo spat out. He didn't know where this sudden rage came from, it was as if releasing all the built up tension. "Seriously I don't know why I even bother to keep ya here." He ignored his twin as he glared down at Renji.

"Ya know what? I ask myself the same question! But mine are more like, 'Why didn't I push the lid off to get away in the morning and let him burn?' or 'Why don't I just cut myself deep enough and slice as many veins as I can just to die?'!" Renji clawed at the hand holding onto his hair and growled. "And I say no one cares 'cause I'm 'useless', remember? I'm 'worthless'!" Hichigo began digging his nails into his skin and simply stepped out the door and shut it, heading off to go find Yuzu and entertain her while the lovely 'couple' bitched out their problems and either kill the other to sort it out or simply get over it.

"Shut up, just shut up! I'm sick of it!" Ichigo was so frustrated right now. It wast rue that he had said things like that, also it was true that he did care, but how do you say that? I care about your life story and your worthless as well? That just doesn't go together. "Yer useless trash, but yer my useless trash, so I must know about your life to know how to own you well." Ichigo was pretty pleased with his way of putting it.

"Maybe if ya could learn how to let go of my hair, stop bitchin' when I show that I don't wanna be touched and maybe learn to be nicer to me I might actually open up and tell ya things!" His ears bent back in an unpleased way, glaring at the other as his fangs showed when he spoke, frustration clear in Renji's tone. "'useless trash' and yet ya won't let me die, have Blondie kill me...and make me let ya stitch these stupid wounds...what sense does that make, huh?" His hands clenched into fists, "If ya hate me so much then lemme die!"

"I never said anything about hate, stupid fuck. I'm beginning to think ya want Kisuke to touch ya." Ichigo growled baring his own fangs. "I'm making perfect sense, yer just too stupid to understand it!" He hissed out, glaring heatedly.

Renji had a disgusted feature pass his face when Ichigo brought up that fanboy, "Gross! No way, that's the sickest thing I've ever heard!" A shudder went down his spine, sickened and disturbed before glaring at Ichigo. "I'm not stupid! I just..." His ears fell and looked away, tattooed brows slanted and nibbling on his lower lip.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, his rage leaving, being replaced by a calmeness he hadn't felt for a while. "You just don't get it...well I don't either." Ichigo shrugged before sighing. "Did you feed enough? I'm hungry." He didn't want to think about this further so changing the subject was the best option.

Renji looked up at Ichigo and lifted a hand to motion to his hair, "Let go of it then I'll let ya." He looked down on the ground for a moment and let his eyes fall shut. Ichigo was too confusing...everything wasn't making sense, especially when shouting came around.

Ichigo let go of Renji's hair before kneeling down next to the redhead, on hand sliding to the back of the werewolves neck, strong fingers tilting his head to one side. Ichigo dragged his tongue up over Renji's pulse, inhaling deeply to take in his scent and shuddering a bit, he gave a few slow short licks before lightly nicking Renji's skin and lapping at the small trickle of blood that came forth. Normally Ichigo would just sink his fangs in and create an oozing wound, but now, he didn't...why Ichigo couldn't even tell.

Renji let his eyes open halfway once his hair was released and shuddered once the other licked at his skin and lifted his hand hesitantly to have one grab at the back of Ichigo's head to pull it closer, "Just bite me..." he sighed as the other hand grabbed hold of Ichigo's shirt. His ears bent back and shut his eyes again, just waiting for the slight sting when those fangs would pierce his neck.

"Alright," Ichigo whispered before baring his fangs and sinking them slowly yet deeply into the others flesh, retreating the fangs to suck and lap at the two puncture wounds while moaning and pressing more firmly up against the werewolf.

Renji's eyes shot open and had his right hand holding Ichigo's shirt tug at it and the left fell from the other's hair while his reddish-brown pools hazed over. The bite hurt a little, not as much as before it he relaxed, he realized. Renji arched his back with his ears titling downwards with a soft blush forming on his face.

Ichigo could taste it, something sifting and chaning in Renji's scent. Less spicy and dangerous, still so delicious. "Yer blushing aren't ya?" He whispered without looking at the others face, long laps over Renji's neck, coating Ichigo's tongue, teeth chin and lips in pink. One arm held Renji close as the other moved up to have the hand play with Renji's sensitive ears, scratching behind them and stroking the soft fur.

Renji tensed and growled, "I'm not." He shivered though when one of Ichigo's hands began to play with his ears and tried to turn his head away from the touches, letting a protest pass his lips and tugged a bit roughly at the shirt as his left hand grabbed at one of Ichigo's arms, digging the nails in slightly, no intent to make the vampire bleed, no.

"That only proves you are." Ichigo chuckled, nibbling a bit ont he flesh around his bite before going back to feeding. "Such a cute pet..." He whispered, letting his hands follow Renji's head as the werewolf moved it.

Renji shook his head and moved his right hand to press it to Ichigo's chest to push him away. "Stop it! Don't call me 'cute'!" he growled, left ear twitching as he whimpered once the other went back to feeding on his blood.

"One moment you are relaxing and enjoying, the other you are fighting me off again. If you continue to be like this I have no choice but to beat you and just take what I desire." Ichigo warned, giving a tug on Renji's right ear.

Renji really did pull away, the crimson liquid away from the other and staring at Ichigo with wide eyes, his resisting stilled and looked down then. "If I relax the bittin' don't hurt." he muttered, shivering. "If I don't fight you off..." His tattooed brows slanted and nibbled on his lower lip. "...I'll fall even more..." His left ear bent down and winced once he felt the tug to his right.

"You'll fall even more? What? Speak clearly will ya." Ichigo looked annoyed as he licked his lips and teeth to clean them up from Renji's life essence.

"I'll just fall okay?" Renji shook his head and brought his hands back to himself and stared at them before letting them simply fall at his sides with a weak smile. "It doesn't really matter anyway."

"You ain't making sense werewolf. Now stop being such a bitch and say what's on your mind." Ichigo let go of the other's ear and sat back. He wanted Renji, but didn't want to be fighting for it again, hmm how was he going to fix that...?

Renji looked up at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. His left hand reached up and covered the bite with confusion written clearly on his features. "I don't know and it's pissing me off..." he whimpered, ears down and hanging his head. "Its all your fault." He crossed his right under his left's elbow to level it and dug the nails into flesh and fabric.

"I know a way to stop you from thinking, to clear you mind completely. Want me to do it?" Ichigo asked as he calmly looked at Renji, still cleaning himself up from the blood on his chin and lips, oh the taste was soo good.

"Would depend on what it is." Renji replied with a look of uncertainty and slight mistrust . His ears perked up and looked over his shoulder but made it look like he was trying to cover the bleeding site. The bangs covered his face as he stared at the door then looked ahead. Right...he'd forgotten that the bleached twin left.

"Not telling." Ichigo grinned a bit and followed Renji's gaze to the door. "Expecting somebody?" Ichigo chuckled. "Maybe Blondie." He laughed now. "So what's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

A visible shudder of digust raked through the were's body and looked at Ichigo with an equally expressioned feature. "Gross, no!" he cried, the images wouldn't even turn him on in the slightest if he imaged himself with that damned blond. "...tell me what it is and I just might answer." The redhead crossed his arms as his left ear bent down.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. I was planning on pleasuring you so well, and making you cum so many times that you can't think anymore." He grinned and licked his lips. "How does that sound?"

Renji blinked then after registering the information his face drained, all lightly tanned replaced with a bright shade of red. "Your mind is dirty, those words are even dirtier and I honestly didn't think it was possible." The redhead shied away a bit, parting his lips then pursing them together before parting them again. "...I can't really answer..." His eyes looked to the side and bit at his lower lip violently.

"What about showing you a little bit of what I can offer?" Ichigo spoke, crawling over to Renji and pushing him down. The vampire placed a kiss on Renji's cheek, butterfly kisses down his neck as hands moved his shirt up. He licked up over the center of Renji's chest before moving to the side to start sucking on one of Renji's nipples, rubbing his tongue against it as his hands moved down to rub the redhead's thighs.

Renji was about to reply but gasped once he was pushed down and began to squirm under the vampire and gave out a soft sound while arching his chest up, legs shivering as he planted his hands on the ground as he moved to sit up, ears bent back in a pleased way.

Ichigo let him sit, but moved himself down further, spreading Renji's legs and leaning down to lick at his cloth covered cock. "Does it feel good?" He asked, nuzzling down before giving a few more licks to the fabric. "Want me to continue?"

Renji gasped and his hips jerked at the movement, licking his lips with a slightly surprised look then a slight nod presented itself before he could honestly think of the concequences of what could happen after this.

Ichigo smirked and used his teeth to bite off the button of Renji's pants, zipping the zipper down while holding onto it with his teeth and then parting the folds with his nose. He took a deep breath and then purred. "Your scent is intoxicating..." He whispered before licking up over the base of Renji's cock. "I wonder if your taste is just as good..." Ichigo looked up with devilish eyes as he rubbed his tongue over the head of Renji's cock before moving down to lap at the shaft again.

Renji trembled as the other's words and closed his eyes while dropping his head and raising his shoulders up beside his face, lips parting to show his fangs slightly while letting out soft, barely heard, pants. His hands's fingers curled into fists at his sides, tongue poking out to lick his lips as his eyes opened slightly to stare down on Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled a bit, nipping at Renji's shaft before going up to take the head into his mouth and suck on it firmly before moving down slowly, still sucking and grazing his fangs lightly over the sensitive skin, he chuckled again, knowing how the vibrations would feel.

Renji cried out and one of his hands shot out to grab at Ichigo's hair, clutching it tightly as his hips bucked up. He growled pleasingly to the vibrations on his cock and tossed his head to the side with his fangs latching onto his lips to keep another sound from escaping them as his breathing pace began to pick up slightly.

Ichigo would have smiled but he coudln't not with this mouth full, so he just chuckled again. The bucking caused him to gag but really he didn't mind, it wasn't the first time, so he started to bob his head slowly, throat muscles relaxed so Renji could buck if he wanted to.

Renji shivered violently at Ichigo chuckling again and his other hand grabbed onto Ichigo's hair, tugging as he arched his back with a soft moan, bringing his legs up to hook them around Ichigo's shoulders, he stammered a slight protest but stopped before finishing it as his muscles quivered as pleasure began making its way through his form.

Ichigo was pleased with the actions of the redhead, the soft sounds. He purred, deep-throating Renji for a moment before gagging again and the pulling back to move down and take one of Renji's balls in his mouth, sucking on the sac and rubbing his tongue against it.

Renji's body jerked and tugged at Ichigo's hair, staring down on the vampire with half-lidded eyes as his cherry-colored hues flickered with slight confusion as his face showed the little pleasure he allowed to be displayed to the other. The redhead dropped his head to have his hair hang in his face as the right ear twitched at times.

Ichigo nipped a bit, tugging slightly before letting go of the ball to treat the other the same way. His hands weren't still as well, he pulled Renji's pants down and off completely, after pulling them away from his shoulders of course and pushed them up before letting go of the ball and moving lower, flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh surrounding Renji's entrance as Ichigo smirked up at Renji.

Renji's head had tipped back and growled lowly as his eyes fell shut while his hands tugged at the bright strands to Ichigo's hair. His shoulders lifted a bit more and then his eyes snapped open once he felt the fabric to his pants being tugged off and jerked back once Ichigo's tongue licked around his entrance, gasping and throwing his head down to stare at Ichigo, face showing his shock as well as the strange pleasure to this treatment crawling through his senses, the black fur-covered ears perking up and making him shudder.

Ichigo moved to give a kiss to Renji's thigh. "And? Want me to continue?" He asked, giving a long lick over the shaft of Renji's cock , nipping the head before moving back down to let his tongue play with Renji's entrance, wettening it but not pushing inside.

Renji's thigh quivered and squirmed his lower half away from Ichigo's mouth with pants passing his lips, "D-don't do that..." he breathed, eyes shutting as his brows slanted. "It feels weird." He reached a hand out to grab at Ichigo's face to pull it up, glaring at him before ravishing the flesh to the other's skin, scrapping his teeth along it with occasional kisses as his hands soon moved to grab at Ichigo's shirt, letting his eyes slide shut.

Ichigo sighed contently at Renji's attention. "It feels weird cause nobodies ever done it, still I think it must feel good as well..." He whispered. "If I can't rim ya what do you want me to do to your body then?" He asked, nuzzling Renji's cheek.

Renji's face flared and forced it down with a huff, pulling back and looking at Ichigo with a look of confusion then sarcastically said, "Be nice to it." His hands ran over Ichigo's chest and then down the vampire's arms.

"But I was being nice to it right?" Ichigo asked, sliding a hand in between their bodies to grip Renji s cock and start stroking it, toying with the head and squeezing firmly at the base. "Can't deny I was being nice."

Renji whimpered and bucked his hips up with his eyes falling halfway shut. "I could say no..." he pointed out before leaning against Ichigo with his ears tilting back in a pleasured way, biting down on his lower lip with a growl.

"But then you would be lying wouldn't you?" Ichigo asked, leaning in to bite at Renji's upper lip and suck his blood down his throat before retracting his fangs from the now pierced lip, he knew it would heal though, werewolves had fast healing capabilities.

"Perhaps..." Renji's hands fisted Ichigo's hair and nibbled on his lower lip, eyes fluttering shut as his upper lip was bitten and bled. The were poked his tongue out to run over the bite then simply ignored it. Renji sat up on his knees, pressing himself flush against Ichigo without even really thinking about it as his hands slid down and fingertips grazed over the vampire's jaw line then down his neck and chest.

The werewolf seemed affectionate, and Ichigo wasn't complaining, he would admit it, only to himself, that he might be a little bit attracted to Renji...only a little bit! He let out a soft sound as he stared at Renji, his free hand warpping around his waist to hold him close.

Renji whined lowly and felt like he was falling... Reddish-brown eyes opened once he pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's, his eyes hazed as the redhead soon rested his hands on the other's thighs, low, heavy, pants passing his lips.

"You will not speak about this with anybody." Ichigo spoke, his voice a bit hoarsh through the panting. "But I'm going to mate with you." he spoke. "Though it will look like you are my pet to others." Ichigo spoke, tightening his hold on the other.

Reddish-brown eyes widened and Renji felt his face heat up. "W...what?" he stammered, staring at Ichigo with a dumbfounded look, reaching a hand up to brush some hair out of his face. "I thought...ya didn't wanna have sex with a lowly werewolf..."

"I don't, but i want to have sex with my mate." Ichigo simply said, tilting Renji's head a bit back and nipping at his jaw. "And I'd never take a lowlife werewolf as my mate."

Renji shivered and arched his back, eyes falling shut as he let out a soft sound. His arms moved around Ichigo's neck and ground up against him in a slow, teasing, motion.

"Be my mate?" Ichigo asked, laying back on his back and pulling Renji with him, leaning up to nuzzle his neck. "Be my mate?" He asked again, nipping softly at the skin of Renji's neck, his tongue tracing the lightning bolt tattoo.

Renji let out a soft moan and tilted his head back before looking down on Ichigo and licking at his cheek. "Y...yes..." he whispered, fingers leaving light touched over the back of Ichigo's neck as he pressed a kiss to the vampire's lips.

Ichigo pressed pleased, cupping the back of Renji's neck and pulling his lips more securely against his own, moaning softly and rubbing up against Renji.

Renji's eyes fell shut and tilted his head for a better kissing angle as he buried his fingers into Ichigo's hair. He moved so his ass was rubbing against Ichigo's cloth-covered cock, his right hand going to work on getting Ichigo's shirt off, tugging angrily once he couldn't after getting it up to mid-chest.

Ichigo chuckled and pulled back from the kiss long enough to let Renji pull his shirt off completely, then he dove back in, hands moving to grip Renji's hips and grind his hips down harder against him, hissing at the delightful friction.

Renji let out a pleased growl once the shirt was gone and let out a content sound as Ichigo kissed him again. A gasp passed his lips which was swallowed up by Ichigo's as the grinding sent jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Ichigo pushed Renji off of him and onto his back before standing and slowly working his way out of his pants, shaking his hips and stroking his thighs as he did so, grinning all the way and looking down at Renji.

Renji let out a surprised yelp once his back hit the ground and got up onto his elbows, staring up at Ichigo with a hungry look in his eyes. His tongue poked out to trace his lips and reached up with a hand to grab at Ichigo's wrist, trying to tug him back down as his black fur-covered ears tilted back.

Ichigo let himself be tugged down and kneeled over Renji's body, his free hand moving to stroke and squeeze the dog ear lightly.

Renji leaned his head back into the touch, eyes falling shut as his lips parted with soft pants passing his lips. His hands moved to brush along Ichigo's chest as he arched his back, legs moving up to wrap around Ichigo's waist to pull him closer.

Ichigo chuckled a bit, continued the caresses of the ear as he stared down at Renji longingly. "I'm sorry for all the shit I put ya through."

Renji let out a laugh at that, opening his eyes halfway and grinning. "Ya don't even know the half of what I can handle." he whispered, licking at Ichigo's neck and biting lightly, his fangs brushing against the other male's skin. "I'll forgive ya anyway."

"Perhaps ya should show me what you can take then..." Ichigo purred, baring his neck in a show of thrust as he moved a hand down to hold Renji's ass.

Renji bit down lightly on Ichigo's neck, pushing his hips back against the vampire with hazed eyes, sucking at Ichigo's flesh between his teeth. "Find out by yerself." he snickered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure," he pulled back from Renji and turned the male around before spreading his ass positioning his cock and pushing inside slowly. "I"m gonna fuck you like the dog you are, my mate." He whispered.

Renji gasped, his elbows resting on the ground as he pressed a side of his face against the back of one of his hands. "Show me," he whimpered, eyes falling shut as he pushed his hips back against Ichigo, breathing patterns hitching at the feel of the other's erection being pushed farther in him.

Ichigo's arms were braced over Renji's hips as if they were frond paws, the his hips started working, humping at Renji, thrusting deep and fast right away. "Sure."

Renji bit down on his lower lip, arching his back so his chest was brushing against the ground, his left ear twitching as a moan passed his lips, scraping his nails across the ground, being pushed forth slightly each time Ichigo pushed back in. His fangs released his lip and let out a soft sound before he began to push back against the orange haired Kurosaki.

Ichigo was trully pleased when Renji started pushing back, and that was the moment he decided it was time to go faster, he used his vampire speed now, nearly brutally penetrating the redhead as Ichigo keened in pleasure, his cock ensnared by such tight heat it was nearly unbearable.

Renji was a moaning mess and screamed once Ichigo went faster, the redhead throwing his head back, eyes wide open as his face was flushed. His thighs trembled and felt himself contract and constrict around the dick inside him, pleasure written on his features as he curled his fingers to form fists with his hands. "I...Ichigo..."

"Good boy. Good boy." Ichigo moaned out. "Fuck ya take it so good, such a good boy, my mate, my little slut." he spoke, his words gentle though. "You gonna bark for me? Doggie?" Ichigo asked, grunting as his nails dug into Renji's sides.

Renji looked over his shoulder with heavy pants, his eyes half-lidded and gave out a startled yelp once he felt Ichigo hit his prostate eyes falling shut and let out heavy exhales of air.

Ichigo chuckled, and aimed for that stop the rest of the time. "You are sexy, ya know that Renji..."

Renji could barely reply, biting his lower lip while letting out curse words once his prostate was starting to be abused. The redhead forced his eyes to open, head hanging while some saliva began to gather and dripped down his chin. Renji jerked his hips and pressed back against Ichigo, moaning out his name with a hitch in his tone.

Ichigo's hands gripped at Renji's hips now, pulling him back powerfully with each thrust and grunting happily. "God this is good, yer so good Ren, my cute mate."

Renji let out a gasp and reached down with one of his hands to grab onto his arousal, stroking it, his hand squeezing the base occasionally while he licked his lips. "Ichigo..." he breathed out, "...Ichigo!"

"That's right, moan my name, I'm the one making you feel this good, don't ever forget, you belong to me, Abarai Renji, got that!" The last word was punctured with a harder thrust.

Renji cried out, throwing his head to the side, bucking his hip. "Yes!" he cried, pushing himself up off the ground with his free hand to press his back to Ichigo's chest, grabbing at the back of the vampire's head to slam their lips together, nibbling at the auburn eyed form's upper lip. "I...I belong to ya..." he whispered after parting their lips slightly then pressing them back together.

Ichigo groaned, whining a bit and closing his eyes, his eyes shut, his thrusts never stopping but returning the kiss hardly, moaning loudly, not caring that they could be heard outside, he dind't care, only that Renji wast here, with him, belonging to him, only him.

Renji's fingers tangled into Ichigo's hair, his ears perking up and quickening his hand's pace on his cock, parting his lips to poke out his tongue, tracing it over Ichigo's lower lip. The were's tattooed brows slanted and moaned against the vampire's lips.

Ichigo was completely submissive in the kiss, moaning loudly. "Renji...cum for me." He moaned into it, thrusting even harder into the willing body underneath him.

Renji whimpered and had his thumb run over the slit, pulling apart from the kiss with a sharp inhale of air. His hand fell from Ichigo's hair and threw his head back with a loud howl. One last jerk of his hand had the werewolf cumming with a loud cry, his inner walls clamping down on Ichigo. "G-God, Ichi!"

Ichigo couldn't help it, Renji got so much tighter, he couldn't help but cum, shooting his load deep inside the other's body and crying out before collapsing on Renji's back, groaning.

Renji shuddered violently slowly getting his body to lean down, eyes falling shut as he slumped over, crossing his arms to rest his head on them while turning his head to look over at Ichigo, eyes opening halfway.

Urahara Kisuke had been traveling the area. That was when he heard sounds, cries..moans...was that Ichigo? He saw the door unlocked and had taken a peak inside, eyes wide at what he saw, then glared and quickly shot the door again...He'd get his Ichigo back...you could count on that... Ichigo smiled tiredly down at Renji and kissed him, pulling out of the others abused asshole as his hold became more gentle.

Renji turned shakily once Ichigo pulled out and wrapped his arms around his neck, eyes falling shut as his ears slanted down, a tired feature crossing his face. The redhead pulled back from the orange head's lips and nuzzled his neck with a goofy smile as he slowly began to drift off, Ichigo's scent mainly coaxing him into the abyss. "...love...ya..." he mumbled, brushing his cheek against the vampire's cheek before passing out.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, looking at Renji smiling for a while then he pulled away from the redhead and started dressing, then dressing the other and lifting him up over his shoulder. He couldn't carry him the way he wanted to, it would be suspiciouse, so he did it like this, his pace was firm as he walked towards his own room, gently laying the male down on his bed and stitting down on the ground leaning against the bed, guarding Renji as he slept.

* * *

Renji woke up at he didn't even know what time, nor did he really care. Pushing himself up the redhead winced once pain shot up his spine and made him whine softly, reaching his left hand back to rub what he could reach. "Fuck...my back's killin' me." he muttered, brows furrowed then looked around with half-focused eyes. Ichigo's smell was mostly in the room so the vampire must've carried him in here. Plus...the orange head might be around too.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder as he heard Renji. "Turn over, I'll give ya a back rub, then you can go out to hunt." He spoke, he'd been awake all the time Renji had been passed out and sleeping, his eyes were soft and gently as he looked at his mate, his love.

Renji looked up at Ichigo and blinked. "Ya stayed here?" he asked, looking down on his hands with a slight blush before moving to lay on his stomach, eyes trained on Ichigo with slight confusion yet the tinge of warmth was in there.

"I might have..." Ichigo spoke, moving on the bed to let his hands run over Renji's back carefully. Kisuke had gone to the leader, telling Renji had vital information, but he wouldn't talk, he also said that Renji had fallen in love with Ichigo...and then came the idea to use Ichigo to get to Renji, and then erase his memory so Ichigo could function as a mindless machine.

Renji looked forth and shut his eyes with a defeated sigh. "I lied...'bout not playin' the game that much." The redhead's nose perked up, burying his face into Ichigo's bed sheets before he opened his eyes and looked back at the vampire. "...I used to teach my pack how to play, y'know...'cause it's borin' playin' by yourself. But I was told to stop and that they were childish games." Cherry-colored hues darkened then. "But they were the only fun I had...but I needed to let them go."

"Your life doesn't sound nice..." Ichigo reached down and kissed Renji's shoulder. "I'll take care of you now, and we'll play all you want, my mate, my love." He whispered.

"It wasn't..." Renji mumbled then shivered once a kiss was placed on his shoulder. He turned over to rest on his back even though his body was scolding him for doing so. The redhead lifted his hands and ran them through Ichigo's hair with a soft blush, leaning up and brushing his lips against Ichigo's. "Promise me," he said, eyes half-lidded and pleading, "I don't want this all to be a dream."

Ichigo smiled. "I promise, my love." He whispered and then suddenly heard a knocking, he was off of the bed in a flash and walked to the door before it could be opened. "Hai?" He asked. "Oh Kisuke it's you, a Sou-taichou." Ichigo bowed here. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are to go to the torture room, with the werewolf, Kisuke will take care of things from there on." Ichigo bowed and watched the leader leave, he was struck with fear though, torture room? He wasn't going to let Renji get hurt again! Though he motioned for Renji to come and follow before he walked after Kisuke.

Renji blinked once the door was knocked on and reluctantly let Ichigo go so he could answer the door. Hearing the blond obsessed with Ichigo's name though made a sickened shudder go down his spine, a horrified look on his face then once his ears perked up and caught the two words he didn't want to hear again, 'torture room'. Getting up off the bed Renji followed and looked up at Ichigo. "Who's 'Sou-taichou?'" he asked in a hushed whisper so only Ichigo could hear.

"Leader-sama." Was all Ichigo spoke as they were led into the torture room again. As instructed Ichigo tied Renji up again, but loosely, not bruising or hurting him, just holding. What happened next though was something Ichigo didn't understand he saw something shine, then felt something warp around his neck and burn. "Ahh!" He clawed at it, looking confused. "That's a highly concentrated dose of silver. And sicne you have wolf genes..." Kisuke chuckled. "Red, start talking and I'll take it off, I want all the information you can give me."

Renji nodded and let himself be tied up. His eyes widened though once he saw Ichigo getting burned by silver. The redhead looked up at Kisuke and had a horrified look. "W-what're ya talkin' 'bout? I don't have any information! Leave him outta this!" Renji began jerking at the binds, canines increasing in size. Yeah...the worst thing someone could do to a werewolf without even realizing it was hurting their mate, children, and whatever else was precious to them. "Goddamn you!" His nails grew in size, animalistic instincts taking over his system. "I'll kill ya! I'll fuckin' kill ya if ya don't stop!"

Kisuke just chuckled, gripped one of Ichigo's wrists and pulled the male close before licking up over his neck. "He can't even hear you right now, the pain is to intense, see, tears are leaking out, he's drooling too, soon his body will go numb, then I'll rape him, unless you start talking wolfie."

Renji howled out angrily, yanking on his wrists, eyes going a darker shade of cherry, canines growing ever longer. "I was on a fuckin' recon! We were gonna see how many bloodsuckers were around so we could get our comrades back!" The redhead could feel his breath speeding up and his chest was beginning to hurt. Tears began gathering in his eyes, becoming so desperate. "They sent me 'cause they hated me! Stupid alpha wants to kill all ya terrible vampires who just take in weres as prisoners and use us!" He struggled ever more. "Just get off him!"

Kisuke smiled sweetly and snapped the silver collar off, Ichigo sank to his knees, his breath harsh and rough, his neck was burned where the collar had been. "See I got it off, but now I want to have some fun..." the vampire licked his lips as Ichigo crawled away from him and towards Renji, his hand was shaking when he got the key to Renji's restrainers. "Run." He said before Kisuke gripped his ankle and yanked him back, Ichigo just hissed. "I hurt that werewolf side you deeply, that was the part giving you most of your physical strength, you are as weak as fly right now."

Renji's eyes widened then shifted angrily, pouncing on Kisuke, tearing him off of Ichigo, grabbing whatever silver the vampire was holding and tossing it aside before grabbing at the blond's neck, eyes crazed and teeth bared. "I'll kill you..." he snarled, standing only in half-morph, looking over at Ichigo then back and licked his lips. "I'll tear ya 'part one by fuckin' one, blondie." With that being said he bit into the man's arm and jerked his head to the side, growling happily at the blood staining his mouth.

"No, Renji, they'll kill ya." Ichigo spoke, his breath harsh and his vision a bit harsh, whatever was in that collar it seemed to have sucked his strength out, his energy, and his vision was starting to blur as well. Kisuke cried out before collecting his strength and kneeing the wolf off of him with his eyes a red colour.

Renji coughed once he was kneed, eyes narrowed, getting down on all fours. Blood dripped from his lips and snarled at Kisuke before turning and picking Ichigo up, hurrying off. His ears twitched from side to side, nearly crashing into a wall when he turned a corner. "I'm not goin' without ya," he whispered, holding the orange haired hybrid close.

"Ya'll only make it worse..." Ichigo whispered...then starting to cough rather hard. Kisuke was chasing after them, sending a message at the same time that the werewolf was escaping.

Renji veered over his shoulder then slammed his eyes shut, breathing heavily before he opened his eyes and looked down on Ichigo. "I can't...go without ya," he whimpered, tears slipping down his face. "Please Ichigo...let me protect ya this time."

"It's not like I can object, you'll take me with you anyway." Ichigo tried to chuckle but only ended up coughing again. "Straight ahead for 30 feet, then left, breath through the wall there, and we're out."

"Hang on," Renji begged, looking ahead and kicking off a wall to get a bit farther from Kisuke, following Ichigo's instructions, slamming his shoulder against said wall. "And we're outta here!" he barked, leaping down, nuzzling his cheek against Ichigo's, veering over his shoulder then, only one arm around Ichigo as he flipped the place off where he was certain the obsessed vampire was.

Kisuke looked with large eyes at Renji, only the vampires knew that was the only weak spot in the walls. Ichigo told him...Ichigo...wanted to get out. He let out a large scream, making Ichigo flinch but turn his head to Renji. "Let me feed." He spoke, before he was already biting into Renji's flesh.

Renji nodded once his feet connected with the ground and tilted his head to give Ichigo more access, moving his arms so Ichigo was standing as he wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist. The shout the other male gave caused his ears to shift uncomfortably but the were parted his lips, whispering Ichigo's name, his right hand going to brush up the other's spine with a grateful smile on his face

Ichigo only took a bit before pulling back. The worse burn on his neck was healing, but a wide scar remained on the otherwise unharmed skin. "And now?" Ichigo asked, sighing, he would never be able to return to the vampires...

Renji's body slumped against Ichigo's, grabbing onto the other's shirt. "G...gimme a minute..." he panted before lifting his head, letting out a pitiful howl before leaning his cheek on Ichigo's shoulder. "T...they'll be here in a few minutes." As said, after Renji passed out from blood-loss, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Momo, and Hitsuguya showed up, looking at both figures with a confused look. Momo was the one to speak first, "You must be Ichigo...Renji gave us the rescue call and added that there was a vampire that helped him." She raised her hand in a welcoming motion. "Come with us." Hisuguya crossed his arms and looked to the side, "We may not look it but we do help vampires that need it. We don't torture them like most believe."

Ichigo's eyes averted, muttering something about not deserving to be helped but then he looked at Renji, and he knew that Renji would kill him for not coming. So with a sigh he reached down lift Renji up bridal style, the blood he'd taken made sure his strength was partially back again so he could. "I'm Ichigo yes, lead the way."

Renji had let out soft sounds and reached a hand out to grab onto Ichigo's shirt. Ikkaku's nose scrunched but kept his mouth shut, all four leading the vampire whose scent was all over Renji and the same for the orange head. Rangiku tried to keep her excitement but whirled around, looking at Ichigo with amused eyes. "So Renji's finally settled down, huh? And with you? Awe! You two look so cute together!" she squealed, receiving a scolding glance from the short white headed boy. "I can't believe it he's only -" Ikakku slapped a hand over her mouth with narrowed eyes. "Ya know Renji's goin' to murder ya when he wakes up and finds out you've been chattin' with his boyfriend about private things they should share _together_." With a pout the big busted were turned around with a pitiful sigh. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

Ichigo was mostly just ignoring the werewolves and silently following them. When he heard Matsumoto s words though. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking at the women for a second and then looking down at Renji before just proceeding to watch where he was going.


End file.
